


Class Of '95.

by SomeDankMeme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming of Age, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Old School, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDankMeme/pseuds/SomeDankMeme
Summary: The age of Grunge and Hip-Hop, Landlines, Frosted tips, It was the year life would change for a group of distinct teenagers. Peridot Schmidt an ambitious over-achiever returns to her southern hometown of "Beach City" to reunite with family to start a "New Beginning." Lapis Sawyer a miscreant and clueless womanizer can't keep herself out of trouble, When these two absolutely different personalities stumble upon one another, all they can say is "She ruined everything."





	1. Sweet Home Beach City.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Been planning this one for some while, I plan to take this very far so stay tuned and thanks for reading! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot meet.

_Journal Entry 08/20/93_

_~~The country sucks~~. ~~I forgot to shower eww~~  I haven't told mom how I felt exactly about moving back to Beach City, The thoughts in my mind that spoke with a disgusted tone "That town filled with yokels" The frequent floods and thunderstorms that made the hairs on your arms stand up, Or the softball sized bugs that could kill you I often wondered which was worse? Empire City had its pros and cons, Everything in walking distance maybe once or twice I was almost pancaked by taxis and buses I didn't mind the smog so much -_

"Peridot."

I jolted and found my pen had scribbled across the page before I could react I quickly shut the journal turning my head to the brunette woman on the wheel, "Mother! Must you do that!" She laughed before giving me an indulgent stare "I'm sorry your majesty you just haven't stuck your head out from that thing yet" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think people out here even know what electricity is I haven't seen civilization yet, Did the cows take over?" We were on the road for hours now, We could have been there faster by booking the airline tickets, but mom insisted a road trip would be "Fun" I lowered the window down looking in the rear end mirror watching the moving trucks behind us trying to keep up to the Jaguar.

"Hysterical, but you're not in Empire City anymore Peri, But I assure you Beach City has changed since our absence. I hope...." I wouldn't count on believing that so far all I could see for miles the past five hours were numerous power lines some farms stocked with enough animals that would soon end up on burgers, Mills that made the air in the car stink, Run down diners and gas stations which looked like they haven't had customers in years.

_Ooh, See that girl_

_Watch that scene, Diggin' the dancing queen_

"This song again" Mom laughed pressing the pause button on the radio "You kids these days will never understand disco, and just so you know my rock & roll was better back in my time not like this stuff you have the audacity to call music" I smirked as my mind traveled to mom in clown sized dance heels with tacky clothes and frizzed hair I pointed an accusing finger at the woman "Its grunge just so **You** know, so what? we have Nirvana and Radiohead" She put her hand up in defense keeping the other on the wheel; Disco isn't popular maybe for the Elderly, But raving is what everyone was doing these days.

"I'm gonna miss all that smog and the cafe being so close" I rubbed at my eyes in an emotional manner "I couldn't stand the traffic there you know that, Can't tell you how many times I had to replace the bumper" How long has it been? I thought to myself, Had Beach City really changed that much or did Funland just get a new ride and that somehow made a big difference to the small town, I noticed the air began to get breezy bringing the smell of the salt of the sea a nostalgic smell from my childhood I closed my eyes hearing the faint sounds of the boats coming and leaving over by the docks, we were close to home.

"These are small town folks not sure if you'll find your dragon friends" I paused in confusion "Dragon friends?" Mom thought for a moment snapping her fingers "That game you play what's it called? Dungeons and Monsters..wait no that's not right" I bit my lip as she tried to remember "Dungeons and Dragons" I laughed at her lack of keeping up with my latest hobbies "I don't really play so much these days, I'm pretty into this new thing called Magic" I tried explaining these things to mom, but she would get confused as soon as I started talking about what the cards are used for.

"And here we are." Mom just smiled as we lowered our heads to the window passing and staring at the big sign that was decorated with tropical flowers and surfboards, "Welcome To Beach City" So it had changed it wasn't just a boring nailed together sign anymore like I had remembered, seven years ago not a soul could barely read the withered away welcome sign.

I was in for a shocking discovery when we made it into town, Driving slowly trying to bring in all the new features "Holy smokes..." Beach City had flourished completely I couldn't help but poke my head out with my jaw hanging open at all the activity happening, Town shops were busy, Local farmers markets were open and bustling with people the icing on the cake was the gigantic American flag the size of our car overlooking the town, It was big enough to shade half of the road making it turn red with little shadow stars.

"No way" I looked over at mom "Now, now close your mouth don't want to chew up a fly" We then made it out of downtown to the middle-class area I remember this part being called the "Underground" and if I could describe it the grass was perfectly cut, People were mowing lawns and walking pets a lemonade stand painted yellow decorated with flowers was up and open for business every house was a different color each having some unique detail, But at night exactly "12:00 AM", This place would be filled with shady teenagers the kind that enjoyed getting hammered.

"I'm not going to say it, mom" She poked me on the shoulder "If you won't then I will sure take this time to say, Told you so." I lowered my head in defeat, Okay it wasn't so bad as I had imagined what I had originally thought was nothing but smoky cabins on hills and people with straw caps chewing hay with big guns lets not forget our good friend Huckleberry Finn, But I could have sworn this place had looked nothing like it had before.

"Pearls quite excited to see you I had called before we left" I smiled at the thought of my equally nerdish sister who I haven't seen since two Christmases ago, I was about fifteen then, I had braces that looked terrible on me at that age.

We started making it to Rolling Highs if that's what it's still called, It was a gated community for the more lavish and expensive folk "You know i-AGHH MOTHER OF CHRIST!" I held onto the seat belt in fear as the car came to a forceful stop almost sending my head bashing into the glove compartment "Watch it you old hag! OPEN YOUR EYES" Hearing the loud but intimidating voice of a girl shout at mom's side "Lap just let it go." another voice but much calmer I leaned over to mom's window to see a girl on a bike giving us a good view of her middle finger before speeding away sending smoke in our direction with a blood curling motor sound.

"Lovely community wouldn't you say" I reached for my inhaler trying to comprehend what could have happened "Are you okay?" Mom looked over at me with a concerned face "F-fine Just...Inhaler...." I begin to wheeze before my breathing came back to normal, Damn bike junkies.

"Homes just down there so just stay alive alright" The car began to move again till it started to travel up a path to our old home, "Hasn't changed much besides the brand new fence" I said, this was it, 1226 Dewey Drive I could already feel my childhood memories coming back to me all at once the grass was much greener on the lawn than before, The windows tall with trees surrounding the stone house just how we left it, Even the spot where we buried our first pet..not going into detail about that.

*Whistle* "Ahem! Is that a hobbit I see?" I put one foot out of the car before walking to the path leading to the front door stopping in my tracks when I saw Pearl, Her hair short with a pale pink shade she had a sweater and leggings on admiring her tall, Slim figure her eyes a beautiful shade of forest green, Puberty got her good besides the subtle chest and behind "Did someone let the elves loose? Oh no, it's just you pearl" We burst into a fit of laughter "Get over here Peri!" We ran at each other hugging then and there dropping all my heavy bags while they made a thud "You really should have called forget you had a sibling I'm not dead you know!" Before I could say anything, Another figure came out " Ma!" I ran over to the taller blonde woman, Nothing better than the embrace of your loving mother.

"My sweet girl, How was the trip?" I let go and shrugged "We almost crashed into a biker she was.....vocal" she looked concerned putting her hands on my shoulders "People here are quite lively huh peri? You just go upstairs, and the movers will bring everything up" I smiled giving her a salute as pearl dragged me inside "Things have changed a bit so have a look."

I could smell "Home" it's what home should smell like a very relaxing smell that made you subconsciously want to ease up I looked around, Sculptures and many paintings surrounded the while walls I could see we had marble floors now, "That statue was from our trip to Korea....the one you totally ditched on" I Put my hands on my hips and gave Pearl a pesky look "For your information I had the flu which could have possibly turned deadly" Pearl led me up the metal stairs back to my old room which I could perfectly find on my own "Sadly it didn't turn deadly" she frowned as I jabbed her in the arm "Ow! You should be thanking me; Ma was going to give up those crappy camp pining action figures to the local orphanage" I tensed up before barging in the room, scanning it.

"Where are they!?" Pearl pointed to a brown box on the bed "I knew how much they meant to you and that you would just collapse and die if they weren't here" I let out a relieved sigh sitting back on my childhood bed, I let my gaze lead me around the room it was still a lovely shade of jade green nothing had changed what so ever, even the purple flower petal bedsheets that smelled fresh out of the laundry "You should really change the color it looks like barf" I rolled my eyes "A lot better than your unicorn crap color" She put her hand to her chest in disbelief "I'll have you know I could still take those worthless toys of yours to the orphanage" I stuck my tongue out at her "Not toys! Collectibles!"

It started to feel just how home use to feel so long ago, Pearl and me regularly bickering at each other our fights a never ending enigma on global warming and evolution when dinner time came around, Our mothers taking sides during the arguments.

"Oh, Almost forgot!" She raised her finger and walked out into the hallway "Pearl wait" She came back into the room with a silver gift box, She reached out her arms dropping it into my lap "Mom and me wanted to get you a little something as a welcome back to home" I shook the box, whatever was inside was quite thick "Open it don't just sit there" I rolled my eyes lifting the top off "You didn't!" It was what I have been asking for this entire year "You guys got me a video camera" She hugged me "Yeah I practically had to beg Mom to get you one" I reached in further into the box to find empty tapes "As a sisters keeper and a girl scout, Don't record me singing in the shower please." I chuckled, Obviously, I would record such an absurd, comical habit of Pearls.

"Hows the asthma?" I reached into my pocket to shake the inhaler at her "It could be better, but I can run good enough before I cough up a lung" She patted my back before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Heh, Guess who's outside?!" I was taken back by her words, I boringly got up and opened the dusty brown curtains more to see a red pickup truck parked outside in the driveway "Ma's taste in cars change or...." Wait a second...Red pickup truck "Amy!!" Pearl just about had a heart attack at my sudden outburst.

"Thank me and praise me later but I called her up before you arrived" I pulled back a loose string of hair behind my ear before properly fixing myself to walk downstairs and open the door.

"Do I look okay? I didn't have time to shower when we got on the road" Pearl held onto her nose "Gross" I simply pushed her aside, Opening the door to see a girl wave at me  "Amethyst Corleone" She was taller than me by a bit with pale blonde hair and beautiful plumped lips the kind you would see on a model the basic white T-shirt, dirty jeans her walkman in hand she gave me a sharp smile before taking her headphones off "I heard a nerd was in town that you?" I gave her a warm embrace following up with a welcoming kiss to the cheek "Geez.." she blushed bouncing back on the heels of her feet.

We met around Halloween last year, It was a typical party with my Percy costume, and I noticed her right away from across the plaza at the apple picking with the whole Paulette get up, She told me she wasn't from Empire City but we still kept in touch after that night from there on then was long mushy love letters in our mailboxes and regular conversations on the phone almost every day but that changed when mom saw the phone bill.

"So do I have the pleasure of taking you out for a quick smooch? Maybe a burger?" Pearl made a sick noise while I continued to concentrate on the Latina before me "Smooching and a burger I could agree to but don't get frisky" Amethyst smiled "Pretty soon you'll be spreading dear" I turned red as a bamboos butt "The only legs I'm spreading for is yoga" I held up my index finger to show the silver ring "Oh my God, a family of virgins" Pearl put hers up to show a gold ring glistening in the beachy afternoon sun.

"Lead us not into temptation lord" We both put our hands in prayer and laughed at Amethysts sudden eye roll, Since the day we were adopted our mothers raised us a certain way, we never found it out of the ordinary to have two mothers some kids would stare or point others would stay quiet, It was the typical routine up until we left every Sunday we would attend mass and give our standard vow to keep our chastity until marriage the preacher would give a sermon on abstinence while eyeing every teenager in the cathedral, our moms gave us the whole "Don't have sex! Don't do it here! Don't do it there!" speech, Ma knew about my relationship with Amethyst I wouldn't dare tell mom when we were still in Empire City, but I figured when the time was right she would find out.

"Yes you are two girls but if the time comes to get more Intimate Peridot, Use dental dams sweetie take the necessary precautions" I remember that conversation like it was yesterday following along with diseases you could get without the proper use of dental dams or gloves it sounded more like explaining chemistry.

"Ahem.." Our moment was intruded by Mom and Ma looking at Amethyst with a questioning look, "And you are?" Mom was always more over protective with situations like this I simply smiled "Agh-ugh A-amethyst Corleone....Mrs.Schmidt" Her face was comical she froze up like ice, Her blood probably running cold "su su novia Estoy en lo cierto?" I had no idea what mom said, But when did she speak Spanish "sí, señora" She nodded her head as we all looked on "You will have my daughter back by eight young lady" She nodded her head like it was going to fall off "Yes ma'am."

I gave her hand a small squeeze "Cat got your tongue?" She draped her arm over my shoulder giving me a nudge "So much for a good first time meeting your parents I thought I was going to pee for a second there" She turned around to look at Pearl "You coming down to the hills?" I stopped for a moment "The Hills?" She nodded her head "Just a small hang out deep in the woods just motorbiking and stuff, you're lovely here will be racing today" she gave me a little shove.

"Oh no ugh uh that's dangerous those things are suicidal!" She practically threw me into the truck, Pearl sliding in after me "Don't worry I've done this plenty of times we have helmets Peri besides not like anyone really hurt themselves out there. I think" I shook my head in disagreement, I took out my inhaler and began to shake it when the back window of the truck opened "BOOOO!" A hand reached out from behind me to grab me "Jenny quit it leave the girl alone!" I turned around to see two girls who were visibly twins with hoop earrings and jean jackets their hair wavy but messy "The names Kiki your P's sister right?" She stuck her hand out through the small window giving me space to shake it "Yeah I'm Peridot..." She smiled warmly "That's Jenny don't let her get to you girl just ignore just about everything she does" Jenny let out a gasp "Really Kiki? We got enough nerds like you already, will be good home girls won't we Peri?" I gave her a reassuring smile.

Amethyst had a comfortable truck besides the seats being a little torn up the truck made a strange noise when she started it up "She's a little rusty, but she's never let me down" Everyone let out a groan "One of these days Amy, This thing is gonna just fall apart with you in it" Amethyst looked back at Jenny "Wanna walk pizza girl!?" I snorted in laughter as she closed the back window in annoyance.

My eyes caught a blue dirt bike being held together by the rope in the bed of the truck the twins were poking at it "Is that what your racing with?" Amethyst turned around "Me and the twins over there work at the Funland Pizzeria, The salary is crap but I saved up enough during the summer for that beauty" I didn't get the obsession with the whole bike scene and didn't care enough to ask "I don't know why you guys just don't come down to the record store, were hiring ya know" Pearl had talked about the record store often on the phone she said the pay was good but the hours made her an insomniac "We just might I'm tired of having to sing that stupid theme song for every person that comes in the restaurant" If I could remember much about growing up in Beach City is that Funland, Was as close to Disney land as you could get out here in the dead end of the country.

"All of you buckled? don't wanna get stopped today" Pearl put her hand on my shoulder "Yeah were set" She leaned in closer to my ear "Nerdy or not this place is kind of cool, Just don't stand too close to the bikes during the race you'll most likely get bronchitis" I gave her a nervous smile mentally preparing myself for what I assume people do out here for fun, This should be interesting.

 

-

 

"Come on throw it!" I was yelling at her, Feeling the harsh blow from the soda can she threw at me "IDIOT!" The last and final straw I had with Jane, the girl who didn't mind giving me her number is now trying to get rid of me starting by trying to take my head off.

"Blue haired freak! Your music is shit!" I put my hands on my hips rolling my eyes at her petty insults, "Enough" I threw a trash bag full of her clothes at her "Sayonara Jane" She wasn't like this a week ago when I met her at the theatre, I went to rewatch The Crow for the fourth time that week and like I had predicted she gave me her phone number but what I hadn't anticipated was how much of a psycho she was.

She angrily walked off flipping me off as she went, Her Honda Civic speeding away blowing dust in my face "Finally...Salud" Randomly putting my hands in my pockets I walked away from the scene, Not bothered a bit by what just happened I looked around at our yard "Damn I should probably cut the grass" I went back inside the house yawning looking around corners for signs of my mother, Just the usual thing nothing but toys laid out everywhere some dirty laundry "Guess she's out.." I searched the refrigerator for whatever I could stuff myself with "Woof!" I turned around to see Lion wagging his tail in a happy manner "Wait a second" I searched the fridge again for signs of the leftover cake mix from last night "Mutt did you eat it all?!" Lion had just about bolted from the kitchen when I raised my voice; I swear that dog isn't right.

"Damn dog" I closed the fridge with a cold sigh when the door to the basement opened "Mo-LAPIS!" I looked at Steven for a minute and furrowed my eyebrows "What were you doing in my room?" He gave me a not so good lying face "I was looking for Mc Bear-Bear" I raised my eyebrow "But he's in the living room, Again what were you doing in my room?" He reached for something in his pocket it was square looking and white.

"Don't get mad" I kneeled down to see what he took away from my room, And there they were my cigarettes which I never got around to opening in the tiny palms of his hands "Steven! What the fuck are you doing with those!?" I snatched them from his hands "I didn't mean to I just wanted to see them a little closer...I didn't think you would mind" I opened them in a rush taking one out placing it in between my fingers "This thing right here is addicting and will kill you guaranteed" He frowned "Your lucky mom isn't here she'll blame me and probably string me from a tree" I could see his eyes well up with tears.

"I'm sorry Lap" I rubbed my temples trying to ignore his innocent stare "Why do you do it, sis?" It was a question I had not wanted Steven to ask around this age but I knew it would come eventually about the things I like to do which I hoped he would never see me do, the little guy had turned eight recently, I had figured he would participate in those boring "Don't Do Drugs" Walks during red ribbon week or even saw the commercials of smokey the bear talking about cigarettes and forest fires, I thought of an answer for a bit "Because I'm stupid" His frowned deepened "I don't think your stupid"

"Just don't be me, Steven" I pointed to myself for emphasis, He gave me a weird look "Lapis?" I nodded my head letting him ask what he wanted "Why do you and Jane like to play on the bed?" I practically had a small heart attack at the horror of him mentioning such a sudden topic what the hell did she tell the little man? "What did Jane say to you, Steven!" I had placed my hands on his small shoulders as he tried to shrug me off "cosa ha detto a me l'hai detto!" I found it funny we only spoke Italian in serious situations or when family was over "I just wanted to know why so much noise came from your room, so I asked her when she was here yesterday" Holy shit he wasn't ready for the birds and the bees yet, "Jane said you guys play a lot what do you do? Jumping around on the bed"  _Oh man we did more than just jumping that's for sure._

No one would believe me if I said it but I was as much a virgin as a nun, Yes I did bring girls home, but I never went as far as to stick my hand down there, Some girls would get annoyed by me not wanting to give it to them, Some part of it was because everyone in the house could hear me even if I were in the basement 13 feet under the other was so that girls wouldn't get attached, With all the crazy stalker stories going on I didn't dare do it.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Him saying that disgusted me a little I don't think I could take this little interrogation anymore what the hell was this twenty-one questions? "Not really you see....Ugh...hmm" I wasn't sure how to word it correctly to an eight-year-old about the hokey pokey "She's what's called a lady of the night, We play one night and hope to never call each other again" His face looked like a puzzle at this point "Like play dates? I don't get it" I rolled my eyes "Maybe when your older buddy" I tried to get off the topic and back to the cigarette dilemma.

"Listen close alright, Don't ever pick one of these up again understand? If you do I'll never take you bike riding again" He shook up "Understood" I stood back up patting his head trying to lighten the mood "Come on, I got something for you" His eyes lit up like stars as he followed me down to my room walking through the beaded entrance, I walked across the shaggy carpet to open a red crate under the workbench "Happy late Birthday" I handed him a red helmet I designed myself big enough for his head without the curls sticking out so much, It was always this way between us since he was born I just wanted to be a good role model to him even if I was the person I was but that was my job as a big sister.

"You got me one!" He began to bounce in childish excitement "Keep it on the down-low, you know mom doesn't like you on the bike" He gave me a salute "Understood captain!" We did our little secret handshake "Take it to the grave' we said, I lifted him up putting him on my shoulders "Watch your head gremlin" I walked back upstairs fast enough to make him dizzy, I stopped when I saw mom standing on the hem of the door giving me a serious look "I was gonna do the laundry" She motioned me to the table "Steven honey go upstairs and play, Lapis we need to talk..now."

I put him down as he carried the helmet behind him walking backward upstairs with an awful awkward look, I took a seat across the table from mom giving my usual dull expression "Care to explain what this is?" She flashed a pink letter before me "Fanculo." She turned red "Lapis! Watch your language" I had completely forgotten about my ticket for speeding last week how could I forget? I slammed my head against the table _Idiot_.

Before I could lift my head, she continued shouting her head off "And this vile thing" She raised a pair of purple lace panties which obviously weren't mine "Those are totally not mine" I swear I could see steam coming from her ears and nose, "Of course not Lapis! They belong to some girl from the street" I tried to contain my laughter at the discovery I had to admit I never hid the girls that came to the house or the fact they even ate from our fridge even Steven said "Hi!" to some of them.

This moment reminded me of the time I had finally opened up to mom and came out about my sexuality, And it was the complete opposite of what your thinking, Instead of me being ready to take her homophobic slurs at me for swinging for the same team, She was just angry that I had not told her sooner about my sexuality "You're my daughter you can always open up to me why didn't you tell me earlier!" I was dumbstruck by her response but was happy she accepted me for being who I am, Knowing my family I was amused by what everyone else had to think.

"They can use their hands good enough for  **Other** things so why not ask them to do laundry, not me" She didn't stop there "I don't want any of these girls in my house Lapis! Especially around Steven" That I could agree on even I didn't want Steven to know about what these girls really do, I just nodded in comprehension while we went back to our speeding ticket argument.

"Come on Ma, The cops are just being sneaky these days the speed limit was 55" I tried to reason try and bargain my way out she folded her arms in disappointment, "I told you many times before Lapis, and that's it, Sawyer, Say goodbye to the car for the week" I almost flipped the chair from standing up so fast "Are you kidding me? It's my car! I fixed it and paid for my own gas" She opened the kitchen drawer to the various keys taking mine right away they were obviously mine from the different keychains "While you are under my roof these are my rules!" I groaned "Fine."

I hardly won arguments with her but I tried every so often "They'll be here next Monday for you but for now they are safe with me" We walked in sync to the dim lit garage as she locked up the road runner making sure the windows were up to where I wouldn't reach in to unlock the car "Just in case you consider hot wiring it and driving off to god knows where" As if I would do that to my car, She turned around tapping her foot with an eerie look "The school called me at work today" I listened carefully "Yeah what did Dewey want?" She smiled "Before school starts tomorrow, They want to make sure your behaviour is much better than last year or its suspension for real Lapis" I knew to try harder this year I at least respected my mother enough not to keep stressing her out with all my suspensions and average detentions, I leaned against the door "Yeah alright" She walked up next to me patting my shoulder "Try this year hun..maybe not for me but for Steven"

I questioned her "Steven?" She nodded her head "You're his hero you know that don't you? In his eyes, your practically dogcopter" I smirked at the comparison mom patted me again before pacing away to her study leaving me behind in my own thoughts, I remember last year spending half the year in the Juvenile Facility with other kids my age the most boring time in my life, The lunch was terrible and the milk was old and soggy don't even get me started on the itchy jumpsuits "Not this year" I was going for something better like trying to get the band noticed out here or maybe expand my little side business of fixing up cars.

I looked at the road runner a while longer the yellow paint job glistening, I gave it a paint job last month during the middle of summer, It was originally black, but I wasn't digging it. The flickering light bulb reflected the yellow tint "I wonder what you would think old man" It wasn't a touchy subject but it was never brought up in the house, Steven was much too young to understand but I was glad mom didn't mention dad and the car something he left behind for me as a way of saying " _Sorry for all the_ _fuck ups kid_ _but take this nice car_ " It crossed my mind every so often on why dad left.

But I felt like it was right for the family, Mom went back to school getting her degree while caring for me and a newborn Steven she went into real estate after school. We had an excellent house the bills were always paid I was proud of Mom, I thought back to the days she would take shifts at the mini mart when she did school bringing home groceries to fix us a hot plate, I scanned the room a while longer catching the bike parked next to the car, It was very sentimental to me the main reason, in particular, being it was the first motorbike I fixed up I was about 12 then, It turned into something more than a hobby I spent a lot of time in the garage fixing it up during school days "Magic at my fingertips" I said to myself.

*Ring* I walked back into the empty hallway to the front wooden door "Yeah?" I heard a beat start to play on the door "Lapis open up its Vidalia" I peeked through the hole seeing the tip of the short girl's hair "Beat it hippie" I joked with her "Open up you moron!" I casually opened the door "Yes?" She pulled me closer by the hem of my flannel shutting the door behind me "We're heading down to The Hills bluebird the race is tonight so get your firm ass on the bike" I let out a big grin "Garnet wants me to test out the bikes huh?" She nodded her head "You fixed them, so she wants you to race one of them" It began as a summer project when we saved some dirtbikes from the scrap yard I was praised for being good with cars and motorcycles, so they left them in my care.

 _Vidalia Tucker,_ My best friend and keyboard player for the band, We met in junior high when we both loosened the bolts of the toilets to the girl's restroom as a last prank to the atrocious school complimenting each other's vast knowledge of destroying things and putting them back together we were sarcasm and wit mixed into a pot. And whenever we pulled some prank on anyone it was always "Us" and not "Her" both taking detention or laps on the fields together.

I peeked over the blonde's head to see Garnets Bronco parked in the street she waved at me motioning me to come over "Give me a sec alright" I lifted the garage door, Quitely walking over to the red bike "Mom may have taken the car, but she didn't say anything about the bike" Closing the garage door, I brought it over to where the truck was parked "These it?" I peeked into the bed of the truck "Lapis, And yes I cleaned them up Vidalia added some stickers" they were covered by a tarp "Told you I would get them finished by the time school started" I sneered at Vidalia "Whatever just enjoy the beautiful decal I spent like five bucks on those stickers" She slid back inside the truck.

"So why racing today?" Garnet lifted her visors moving a bit of her curly afro from her face "Amethyst is racing, so I've been told" I snorted "Amethyst Corleone the short girl?" Garnet nodded "So whats it have to do with her" She lifted an eyebrow "She bought a new dirt bike I wanted to see the ones you fixed up to go perform against it" I sighed "What did she get?" Garnet gave me a sharp look "Honda" It was a challenge I would graciously accept, Scrapyard bikes against a brand new Honda.

"What don't think I'll win?" She grinned at me poking my forehead "I know better than anyone on trusting your mechanical ability, Turning those machines into powerhouses" I bowed "I'll ride with you guys" She opened the bed of the truck as I lifted the dirtbike onto the platform "Vidalia was telling me on how she thinks your taking steroids" I rolled my eyes "I'm not Jasper" She cocked her head to the side "I still wonder how your able to lift that thing with your stature, Your only 18" I winked at her "Age is just a number its all skill actually, I lift things all the time" She shook her head walking away to get back in the Bronco "It's the spinach!" I closed up the back sliding into the truck "Whats with all the jazz Garnet?" I peeked over at Vidalia who was searching through an assortment of Mixtapes "Stevie Wonder, Nice choice" Vidalia started at both of us in bewilderment "I can't stand this stuff it's worse than your mother's folk music" I nodded my head in agreement, I got a migraine every time mom played that stuff at family get together's.

"Check this box" Garnet handed her another brown box from behind her seat "Here we go now this is music" I put my hand in the box scanning through the many music genres "What about Beck?" They shook their heads, "Metallica?" Another nope from them, I switched to Hip-Hop "Snoop doggy dog?" I threw up my make-believe gang signs at them, That was another nope to my music choices before I could say more Vidalia put in a random mixtape, I wonder what she chose that could be better than-

Wait not this song, I know that tune anywhere, Vidalia began to dance around in her seat while smiling wickedly at me while Garnet just smirked at my sudden annoyed look of the blonde girls choice of song "We should have just listened to jazz..."

 _Sweet home Alabama_  
_Where the skies are so blue_  
_Sweet home Alabama_  
_Lord, I'm coming home to you_

"This band is the reason I don't get on airplanes" We chuckled "Whatever! Pretty soon will be big and get our own plane!" I shuddered hating the thought of stepping onto one of those flying death mechanisms, We lived in the country but that necessarily didn't mean I was into this song "Come on Lapis sing it just once, Like you did in grade school" I moved away from her closer to the door, I didn't want to think of my 5th grade talent show singing this song with my cringe-worthy voice "I'm not singing this song" Before I could say anything she leaned over and straddled me "YEEEHAAA! WE GOT OURSELVES A LIVE ONE!" She began to ride me like a bull at a rodeo while I tried to pry her off of me "Get off!" Garnet almost swerved the truck at the sudden action "Wonderful tension, but I'm driving here" Vidalia put her hands on my shoulders "Come on show me yer' country!" I pushed her away "Fine, Fine! I got a good cover for this" I started snapping my fingers to the hook of the song, They listened carefully in anticipation.

_Sweet home Beach City_

_Vidalia might have herps_

_Who the hell knows?_

We laughed uncontrollably while Vidalia threw jabs at me "Pull over so I can kick Lapis in the ass" I put my hand over her face "Cool it, I was just joking" It was an occurring joke that Vidalia had herpes, When in reality it was a bruise from her getting hit deadpan in the face during practice we decided to take Lacross together during freshman year as a way of getting to hit people purposefully.

"Buck and Sourcream gonna be here?" Vidalia raised an eyebrow "Probably, we really need to finish up recording the cover songs" Buck and Sourcream another pair of close friends, They were a part of our band and together we were "Water Witch" It was the only band name we could all agree on besides "Crystal Gems" Though our band name sounded dumb to the older folks the people our age praised it "He's having a party next week, Both of you are going right? We're performing" School was tomorrow and parties were already be thrown, He was always bad with planning parties "Maybe," I said, Garnet just shrugged "I'll take that as a yes from both of you."

"We should probably pick up some speed, I'll bet 5 someone probably took our spots" The Hills was always packed with kids from our school even the local college kids would drop in now and then "Your on, But lets hope not I hate when we have to look for a damn spot" The drive was loud with chit-chat as we continued to talk about music, in general, throwing jokes here and there, In the back of my mind I just couldn't wait to be swarmed with compliments about fixing up the bikes, This should be good.

 

-

 

"Hold on, The road gets bumpy" We were driving through a very foresty area, The path to the hills was filled with rocks and dirt, We were being thrown from side to side even with the very loose seatbelts "Yo Amy! Your gonna throw us out!" The back window opened to a disgruntled looking Jenny "Quit crying were almost there" I turned my head to see Kiki was downright nauseous "You know this place wasn't made by mother nature" Pearl spoke, I gave her a skeptical look "What do you mean?" Everyone just smiled from cheek to cheek "You can always count on Lapis to modify something" Jenny wiggled her eyebrows, I had no idea who this person was, I spoke up "Lapis?" Pearl and Jenny nodded "Lapis Sawyer, She was the one who came up with the hills."

"Pretty interesting story actually" Kiki and Amethyst joined into the conversation as soon as this "Lapis" was brought up "Can't wait to hear this again....Great" I leaned my head into Amethysts shoulder interested in the story, When Pearl began to speak "So the arcade to Fun Land got shut down by the health department for being littered with rats and mold during the summer can't blame them that place was sick, And in a small town like this it was our only entertainment-" Jenny piped in "Basically we were bored to death that was until one of Lapis friends Buck, Gave her the keys to his old man's barn and stole Principals Dewey's tractor" I let her continue before I asked any questions "So she drove miles away from his house all the way down here and pretty much carved out this place for like a week, Got no idea what happened to the tractor after though?" Pearl snorted "I heard from Sadie she dumped it into Lake Moss, To apparently hide the evidence" They burst into a fit of laughter "Ugh! But she's so temperamental" Kiki rolled her eyes "Oh please Jenny, You were actually trying to tear her pants off when you were lab partners" We all turned our heads back in curiosity at the rowdy twin "And I won't deny it, That girl has like no clue how babelicious she looks" She pouted, They make this girl out to sound like Aphrodite, She can't be that attractive more than likely just an exaggeration, Psh.

"We're here ladies, Lets hope our spot is there though" I leaned forward on my seat to get a better view of the hills, It was like everyone said it would be, A very deep cavernous area with high dirt hills that extended to another rocky path beyond the forest "Woah" The place was more than packed, Headlights, Loud music, and laughter surrounded the truck the more we got closer to our spot Amethyst could barely contain herself, she was boiling with excitement "I'm gonna dust these losers!" I looked over at Pearl who was rubbing at her temples "Don't get too pompous, James Dean is racing today" Amethysts nose crunched up "Lapis? She's racing today, HA! Now I gotta win this" James Dean? Was that a nickname for her.

"Oh, Don't get your pretty panties in a wad" We parked next to what I assume is where the race will start "Out!" Amethyst reached out for my hand helping me out the lifted vehicle "Look at you two" Kiki was gushing over us "So? You two gonna bump fuzzies after this" What the hell is bump fuzzies? I turned around to Jenny and Amethyst was laughing like a maniac "Get it on?" I rolled my eyes "Absolutely not." Pearl pulled me away from the Latinas grip "Hey! Where are you taking her?" Pearl waved goodbye at her, Kiki and her dragged me away to another part of the dip.

"I have asthma, not paralysis, May you please let me go" They loosened their grip on me "Just want to keep you a safe distance from the race sis" I looked over at Amethyst and Jenny taking her dirt bike out the truck I waved at her, Blowing a kiss to which she humorously caught "Oh gosh, Don't make me gag" I chuckled "You can't blame anyone for being single Pearl you should actually start dating sis" Kiki tried to hold in her laughter "Oh shut it" We chatted for a bit that was until a commotion of ruckus startled us "Looks like she's here" They both pointed at another entrance from across, Who was here exactly.

The crowd around a black truck started to dissipate slowly. This very tall girl came into my perspective, and I was taken aback by such an unnatural beauty, She had this thick shoulder length blue hair a very slim lean voluptuous somewhat tan figure, This charming smile spread across her face like she didn't force it with a very shiny cross earring dangling about, It was no exaggeration what so ever that she was alluring and by definition "Pleasing to the eye" I barely noticed myself flushing who even looked this good and how? There was absolutely no way this girl was a teenager not with those strong womanly features.

"Don't let her cute face fool you, She's far to potty mouthed and somewhat melancholy I can't hold a decent conversation with her" Pearl groaned in displeasure giving her not amused eye roll "She looks harmless" I said still obliviously mesmerized, Kiki only extended the cry "Oh my god, Modern day Casanova is what she is they say she's a virgin, but I beg to differ" Obviously the hormonal teenagers we are who wasn't going around getting into sexual activity this day and age.

I continued to stare when she lifted a stickered red dirt bike from the bed of the truck so effortlessly setting it down without a sweat "Wow! does she do juice?" That was strange; They snickered "Nah we're not really sure how she's so strong don't really wanna know, though" Was I being a peeping tom by staring too much? She moved the bike over to a circle of people "Oh its starting come on!" Oh no, They dragged me again while I tried to reach for my inhaler.

"Alright! Throw in your bets you know the rules already" We were in front of the circle watching people throw random things into a laundry bag "Bubblegum, Walkman, Digital watch, Oh some Hi-Tops, Friendly reminder folks your not getting any of this shit back" The strangest things people threw into the bag and was that a pb&j sandwich? I felt something tug at my shirt behind me and bring me into an embrace "Wish me luck I betted my Walkman" I turned around to see a very proud looking Amythest "Don't lose Amy! I threw in my pizza coupons" Jenny taunted "Good luck, please be very careful and don't be reckless these things frighten me" I kissed her cheek, Tightening her helmet on.

"We're playing chicken, so you know the rules make it the closest to devils throat! and try not to die will ya" How very reassuring with "Try not to die" Amethyst started her bike and began to shake around with confidence I prayed she would be kept safe under my breath, I peered over at the nail that stuck out everyone had some safety gear on but Lapis didn't even have a helmet on she was grinning and talking to a loud blonde girl.

"Move it! The race is gonna start so line up!" The crowd around the bikes moved aside "I never asked but what's devils throat?" Jenny sneaked up behind me patting my back "It's a cliff, goes I'd say about 45 feet down so if they don't stop those bikes fast enough its game over for you hun" She made a snap sound with her fingers that gave me the chills thinking of something happening to anyone, we were all too young to die.

"Shut up Jenny! It's alright Peri your lovey dovey rides pretty good" Kiki assured me, The motors started and dust began to blow in about every direction "Poor trees..." then the ear-piercing sound of a loud firecracker sent the bikes roaring to the cliff "There they go, We should probably wait by the cliffs" The people behind the bikes began to cough and choke on the dust as if someone threw tear gas into the pit.

Cars and trucks were honking at the scene other kids were waving shirts in the air, How indecent but so very typical it reminded me of ghetto block parties "You sure will make it in time I mean it sounds far?" I questioned her "Yeah! They have to take another path to get to the cliff so will make it" I ran quite good for an asthmatic I wouldn't say track star but I did my best "Were close" I could hear water moving we were close to the cliff and could listen to the motors in the distant followed by screaming "What was that?" I began to think the worse happened; I turned around to the crowd following suit behind us "Nothing to worry about, Maybe some deer" This wasn't safe at all "Hey its Buck and Sourcream!" Some random boy yelled out.

What kind of ridiculous name is sourcream, We stopped running and paused when we saw two bikes mangled together both boys apparently injured, There were scrapes on their faces and Leafs layed about in their hair they must have collided at some point "Aghh man my leg...Those two are wicked man" The pale blonde seemed out of it clearly unconscious "Lapis and Amethyst are going for it dude" We tried to help them up but leaned them against a tree instead "Where are they?" Buck, the one with sunglasses, pointed to the left "There going to the cliff and they looked really pissed off I think there gonna jump it you should stop them yo" His words slurred, and he passed out, Ugh No! I don't know if I flipped a switch somewhere inside me, but I started to run a little faster leaving Pearl behind in the dust "Peri wait up!"

 I should have stopped because my chest began to swell in discomfort "Just hold out for me" I looked behind me to see no one was there I was literally all by myself, Did I seriously just out run everyone? I started to slow down when the cliff came into view I jogged towards it stopping when I saw how much of a drop it was "What is Amythest thinking to jump this!" I could hear a bike more than likely heading in my direction, and I fixed my glasses and squinted my eyes when a bike dropped out of nowhere from behind a ramp it clearly wasn't amethyst but "Lapis."

"Shit don't do it" I didn't curse ever, But the thought of this girl jumping a cliff and more than likely plummeting to her death would haunt me for the rest of my life, I figured Amethyst must have stopped at some point but this Lapis looked determined to jump this thing, What am I going to do? Christ, she's suicidal!

"Stop!" I felt like I had turned into a basketball star from the way I leaped into the air and landed directly on the edge of the cliff what was I doing? Tires screeched blowing dust into my face blinding me for mere minutes I glimpsed up to see the bike sliding in my direction, My body did what I could think of and simply jumped backwards "Ugh oh" Lapis glared at me, and I could feel my body fall back towards the cliff I tried to reach out for anything as my mind caved in and I let go, _I was going to die here, this was really it. I would fall to my death crushing every bone in my body such a humiliating way to go and the last person I would see is Lapis-_

"Idiot!" I felt a hand reach out to grasp me and pull me back it was warm and smooth was it Amethyst? Did she come in time to save me from being human batter, I took that back when I was harshly thrown back to the surface "What the hell is wrong with you! You got anything up there!" Lapis was screaming in my face this wrathful ungodly expression taking her over "I-i thought you w-wouldn't make it this is dangerous you know!" She looked like a bull, steam emitting from her nostrils while she raised her finger in my face "I'm not stupid moron! I can ride bikes, and I for damn sure could jump this thing! Your lucky I was there to catch you, or your face was gonna be scraped off the rocks" Pearl was right, She was so vulgar and so very hot-headed even to believe I thought better of her.

"I tried to save you! are you suicidal!" I must have struck a sensitive nerve, She was yelling in my face sending spit flying into me and felt the very heat of her anger, I completely take back everything I said about her being "Harmless" Her facial features were soft and polite before but at this moment with her towering over me, I felt as if she would stomp me at any time, They were right, she was a jerk.

"Peri!" We both shot a look to the right when Amethyst came riding in with her bike dropping it and running to my side "What did you do Sawyer?" Lapis turned her glare from me to Amethyst "Keep her on a leash Corleone you should be thanking me" She took offense to those words when she left my side trying to get face to face with Lapis, but it looked more like face to chest "You take that back you wannabe rockstar, or we can throw down right here!" I reached out to Amethysts forearm when the group showed up in the nick of time "Amy stop! Don't-" Did people enjoy cutting me off or did I not speak fast enough "What are you gonna do! Hit me I'll drop you and throw you over this damn cliff" I would have defused the fight myself, But the short blonde from before and another girl with dark visors showed up pulling Lapis away "You won so let it go Lapis, come on." She growled at us both and turned around taking her bike with her she looked tense and whispered obscenities under her breath making sure it was a little loud enough for us to hear.

"You alright, Did she hurt you?" Amethyst cupped my cheek with a worrisome look everyone just looked on in surprise at the argument they saw, and no one said a word, Did she and Amethyst have bad blood between them. Pearl and the others showed up moments later the others behind her pale and trying to catch their breath "You alright Peridot" I nodded, "She umm....actually saved me from falling off the cliff" I nervously played with my fingers waiting for a response.

"Oh." Did I say something wrong the crowd around us got even quieter than before as if the police showed up and caught us red handed with drugs "Lapis did that?" I nodded at Kiki who was quite emotionless from what I said like she couldn't believe me "Guess I overreacted then, I think I should ah say sorry to her" Amethyst looked embarrassed rubbing at her neck and awkwardly whistling very few sly laughs came from the crowd "I'll tell her myself you don't have to Amy" She nodded giving me a pleased smile "Thanks"

From the situation in the woods it seemed like The Hills became calm some people were going home, and others stayed for the tradition of underage drinking, We were sitting in the bed of Amethysts truck I would usually glance over at Lapis, She's calmed down and was tinkering with some random bike, since we got back I felt this weight in my chest, not from the asthma but the erroneous feeling of not thanking her for practically saving my life "I'm really bummed out for ruinning your day Peri" I gave the girl a sincere look "Don't worry about it Amethyst I really appreciate you for taking me out here today, I mean it" That wasn't the one thing that upset her but the fact she lost her Walkman in the bet "About your Walkman I can buy you one if you want, I feel like it's my fault for you losing it" Her eyes widened in what appeared to be panic bringing her hands up "Don't worry about it, Peri! I got another at home" Now that, that was settled I leaned into her shoulder resting my head, I thought for a moment about a subject I wanted to touch we haven't exactly kissed each other directly on the lips since I got here, it would just be weird to smooch out in public with everyone looking at us like it was live porn "Ugh, Do you mind if I can kiss you?" I raised my eyebrow at her and lifted my head away; I found it delightful with her being so very classy and asking me I just nodded reaching to lock our hands together, I leaned my head in a little this would be my first kiss I was actually getting my first kiss did my breath stink? I didn't shower, We were oh so very close I could smell what she ate  _French Fries_ , and my heart started to beat steadily.

"Whoops" I shot back when the girl from before showed up "I am so sorry, We're just all the way back here and I figured no one would see" She snorted in laughter, Amethyst looked very bothered trying to keep her cool from the sudden intrusion, The tall girl had a very curly afro, and I couldn't even see her eyes from behind those dark visors, She was one of Lapis' friends "It's cool, I just wanted to apologize about earlier with Lapis she can be quite intimidating, but she isn't always like that" She reached her hand out for me to shake "I'm Garnet Brooks, And you are?" She was nice unlike the other one; I shook her hand "Peridot Schmidt."

"OH SNAP!" Amethyst jumped off the bed of the truck staring at her watch completely mortified "What's wrong?" She glanced up at me "I gotta get me and the twins to work my shift starts in 16 minutes!" She helped me down "Jenny! Kiki!" They came jogging over to the truck "I got your uniforms somewhere in the back but we gotta head out, or Smileys gonna tear us a new one" They scattered into the truck like the last slice of pizza was in the box "You and Pearl got a ride right? I don't really wanna leave you here" How can I have a ride when I barely know anyone, Pearl was off talking to her friends from ballet somewhere.

"I can take her home I really wouldn't mind" Garnet patted my head, Damn these tall people "Oh really? I can't thank you enough take care of her for me" She kissed my cheek and gave me a warming hug goodbye "I'll pick you up tomorrow that alright?" I gave her a thumbs up "You know it" She waved goodbye at us before leaving the truck making strange sounds as she left.

"Thank you for offering me a ride Garnet."

"No problem, Always nice to meet and see new faces around here."

She motioned me over to- Oh where Lapis and the blonde girl were, They were playing with some rock using it like a hacky sack "Hold on let me call over my sister" I didn't want to face her just yet for some reason, but I wasn't just going to leave Pearl here like a sitting duck "P!" She waved at me before bidding her ballet friends farewell I didn't get why she was into that tacky dance stuff I always thought she would join some robotics club.

"This is Garnet she's giving us a ride home" Pearl nodded her head at her "Thank you, I've seen you around school happy to meet you finally" That's right school was tomorrow, We walked towards her Bronco when I paused I leaned my head to the side, No way we were all gonna fit in this thing "Umm how exactly are we going to fit?" Garnet grinned at me pointing her finger over at Lapis "You can ride with her" This cannot be happening, But I knew better knowing that I had to thank her because by my very nature I was uncontrollably polite.

"Don't be scared she doesn't bite" Pearl motioned me to go over there as Garnet walked me over to the girl leaning on her bike "Lapis I need a favor" She didn't look too amused by the way she was staring at me, The blonde girl who I assume she must be very close with had growled at me walking directly pass me purposely shoving me away to get inside the truck "And that was Vidalia don't worry about her she isn't so bad either, Lapis?" She rolled her eyes, So persistent this girl was "What." She crossed her arms "Would you please give Peridot here a ride to her house" She sighed "Why can't Corleone take her?" She really didn't like me clearly but did she have to be so rude "She had work, So please do me a solid and please get your head out your ass and take this girl home" She began to crack her knuckles and sat on the bike, She turned it on shaking her head in spite "Fine" Garnet patted my shoulders walking away to open the door for Pearl, They were out of sight once they hit the exit path leaving me in the muted interaction with Lapis.

Why is this happening to me? What if she got tired of me and threw me off the road halfway there would she even do that? This is going to be just awfully quiet.

 

-

 

Did she have a stick up her butt or something, She was just there standing motionless, I wasn't even going to argue with Garnet on me not wanting to take Peridot home if anything I didn't feel like it but knowing her she would keep bothering me about for the rest of the year.

"You just gonna stand there? Get on."

She was so small and petite, Straight pale shoulder length hair and these bright thick glasses; She's probably never stepped out in the sun once in her life by the light nearly porcelain skin she had, What the hell was I even doing checking her out like that? I mentally slapped myself, but it's not like I could help it she was totally by the looks of it not from around here "There must be some other kind of transportation, I hope you don't really expect me to get on this" You have got to be kidding me, I was starting to get more annoyed than before and rubbed my temples "Just get on the damn bike" what's with this girl and making things difficult first she leaps right onto the edge of the cliff during the race now refuses a ride home, I don't have time for this.

"I object to seating myself on that death trap! Do you even see the statistics of motorbike accidents in the US?" So she's one of those people, I wasn't going to stick around for a lecture on motorbike accidents what next? Was she going to school me on the relativity of motorbikes, She was twirling her foot with her fists clenched at her sides she was trying to protest my only choice of vehicle.

"Whatever I don't have time for this, Get to a payphone or something I'm outta here" I wasn't going to stick around for this and was ready to drive off when she reached out to the fender stopping me "Stop please, I'll get on" I breaked the gas and glanced over at her was she really that nervous about getting on the bike? The girl was kind of shaking and was doubtful about getting on, Slowly but steadily she lifted her leg over and sat herself down.

About time she made up her mind, I reached around the back and brushed my arm passed her she was really stiff and was giving me an uncanny expression "I'm not gonna murder you, Just looking for something" I rummaged through the laundry bag of "Prizes" feeling around for the blue helmet "Don't want your brains to spill so put this on" I brought the helmet out and plopped it in her lap "Umm, Shouldn't the driver be the one with the helmet" She fiddled around with it and tried to pass it to me "I trust myself so just put it on" She nodded, Before I even drove off I noticed something was out of place, She didn't reach around me to hold on not that I wanted her to, but most people did so they wouldn't fall off or cop a feel.

I figured it was out of mutual respect both of us not taking much of a liking to each other, But anyone would know if you didn't hold on properly your gonna fall flat on your ass "I don't mind ya' know, Your gonna fall if you don't hold on to me" She shook her head almost instantly "I'm fine, thank you" I rolled my eyes "it's your funeral"  I internally snorted, and I'm not sure if I did it on purpose, but I pulled away a little harder than I intended too, A yelp and a thud that sounded like something was crushed I snapped my head back "What did I say?" I sneered at her "I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't want me touching you" She apologizes too much "I said I didn't care if you held on to me" I extended my hand out to her, I felt the urge to laugh like an idiot from the way she was rubbing at her butt in agony.

She hesitated at my what you would call a kind gesture, What was she even looking or searching for? She kept staring at me like I had lobsters coming out of my ears did I have mud or dirt on my face if that was the case it didn't bother me, She took my hand and I felt that creepy shiver go up my spine again "Thanks" When I pulled her back on the bike she didn't waste anytime clinging to me almost a little too tight with her arms around my waist.

I drove away slowly this time waving at the remaining people as we passed through the dirt terrain and right into the dense forest, We made it back on the road and its almost like her grip tightened "I'm not speed racer, The speed limit is 45 around here so chill out" That worked since her grip loosened a little "I've never been on one of these before" That explains a lot, I was going around 40 and tried to be polite and not swerve a lot when the road twisted I guess she wouldn't mind if I started smoking, I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette placing it right between my lips now where was the lighter? I searched around for it finally finding it and lighting it; I mastered smoking and driving believe me when I said I could quit when I wanted, but after today I really needed to puff one.

*Cough* She started to spasm around and coughed like she had caught something in her throat "Whoa you-" She pulled something out her pocket and that instantly made me stop the bike and flicked the bud away "What the hell? You have asthma why didn't you say something" She shook her head "Forget it, Just take me home" This girl is mad stubborn, I tried starting the bike again but it wouldn't budge, Wait did I put gas in it this morning? "Dammit come on don't stop here." I leaned into the small glass with the arrow pointing at a large "E" I sunk into the bike "Whats wrong?" I turned my gaze around "No gas unless you can leap into the air to the nearest gas station" She frowned and looked like she was ready to punch a hole in my face.

"Hardy-har-har," I heard a small mumble of " _Rude"_ It felt like just another hobby when I teased people the way I did "Wait." She never even told me where she lived and I never asked her, I shook my head in frustration "Dude you never even told me where you lived" I stared at her, and her nose scrunched up then her expression went blank "You never asked" She raised an eyebrow to mock me and oh boy was it working.

"Don't think for a second I won't leave your ass on this road" I pointed my finger at her "Whats your address?" She shifted around uncomfortably like she was going to say something to a stranger that she shouldn't say "1226 Dewey Drive" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear sliding off the bike on her feet "Rolling Highs area? Ohhh someone's got cash gonna tip me" She turned fearful and I slyly chuckled this girl was so easy to tense up it felt unreal "Joking, Quit being so spooked" She turned her gaze elsewhere like she didn't want to see me "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere I doubt this is the time to be making jokes" Crap, I looked around trying to determine how far we would have to walk to get her home I ran my hand through my locks of hair and I found her glancing at me again she was totally flushed out "What are you looking at" She twirled her finger up to her own head "You got umm....A leaf up there" I reached up and swiped away the green leaf, I doubted that's what she was looking at this entire time would have been nice if she told me sooner, though.

"Your place isn't too far from here" I squinted in the direction of where our destination should be, I groaned at the long walk "Get on the bike" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity "What do you mean? I thought we didn't have gas" I nodded "Yeah we don't have gas but you have asthma your going to slow me down if we ran there, so I'm pushing us there" Her protest was futile when I just shoved her on the bike "You really don't have to do this I'm sure we can walk there" She sure talks too much does she have an off switch somewhere "Would you please shut your trap and let me do this" She sighed in annoyance, Good.

She wasn't too heavy, and I didn't struggle so much to push the bike with her on it, We were silent most of the time occasionally she would cough or use her inhaler my eyes turned to the ground and I could see the road start to turn a tint of yellow and orange the sun was setting no doubt about it I could feel the air begin to drop a few temperatures and a breeze passed through, For me I was more than relieved for that cool breeze from the way I was sweating like a whore in church "Ugh" I looked over at Peridot who turned pale and clenched her arms around herself, Couldn't blame her I guess it gets ridiculously cold at night "Just take it" I can't explain why the hell I was being so friendly, But I extended my jacket to her "Are you sure? I mean-" She stopped mid-sentence when I raised my eyebrow "Thank you" Proves I wasn't always a sarcastic asshole.

"So you just move here?" The silence was getting boring and I was just curious "Yeah from Empire City actually" My theory was correct when I pegged her for a city girl "I'm gonna take a guess and say you thought we'd all be rednecks with overalls and speak like this" I tried my best southern accent and she snorted "I was born here, Just I didn't think Beach City would change so much since I was a kid" Guess she wasn't so bad but ill be the one to determine that much later "Your not the only one, I use to live in Jersey so don't expect to see me square dancing or pulling a dukes of hazard" She nodded "Can I ask you a question?" I didn't say anything but let her continue.

"Did you actually drive a tractor into Lake Moss" Was that still going around I told people to quit talking about it, or I was sure to get arrested, I remember vividly Buck nearly collapsed when I told him the tractor fell into the lake not like I did it on purpose "It was an accident, Don't believe what people tell you it's bullshit" She crossed her arms "I didn't believe them but thank you for sharing that bit of information with me" She was nerdy, But not the kind that would repel me, but it was in a way kind of cute it sounded wrong saying it in my head like that.

"We're close" She tapped my shoulder lightly "I know for sure my moms keep some gas in the garage, Your welcome to take some" Wait did I hear that right "Moms?" She smiled nervously "Yes as in my mothers" She held two fingers up "As in two." That's a first "Well okay, the gas umm..." I didn't usually say that word the "T" word I muttered it instead " _Thanks"_ I'm sure she didn't hear it, but I'm gonna take a guess and say she knew what I meant.

I stopped the bike when we made it to the large entrance gate of Rolling Highs, I thought I'd never see the fancy gate again when I came to pick up Jane in the morning "I got it" She leaned over and pressed some digits in when the gate roared and opened up "You should really hurry up it closes really quick" I grabbed the bike and bolted and almost sent her flying back when she yelped and grabbed onto my arm "Sorry!" She let go like I had burned her, Her apologizing so much was starting to bug me she might as well be sorry for breathing.

"It's the fourth house on the left" She wasn't on the bike anymore and tried to help me push it forward, I smirked when she was out of breath and left it to me "How are you not even tired? And you still manage to push this thing" I smirked at the most asked question ever "I don't take steroids I know you were thinking it, but I'm not really sure" I flexed whatever small muscle I had, and her face turned blood red along with a coughing fit "You're not gonna die right? Your face turned like dead red" She put up a dismissive hand "No, no I'm fine" Must be all the walking.

I pulled the bike into her driveway, I didn't really look around much not that I didn't admire the houses or anything but I've been here enough times not really to care much for the scenery "I'll go get the gas canister" I held onto the bike as she walked up this small path to her front door, A tall blonde woman opened it she gave Peridot a hug, and they began to talk I wasn't sure what they were saying, but they moved their hands around a lot the tall woman who would be I assume her mother who gave me a warm smile, Me being me of course just shrugged at the gesture.

Peridot went into her house for a little too long I just leaned against the bike whistling a tune, The garage door opened up, and she was standing there in her pajamas well really it was just a large grey t-shirt and fuzzy bear slippers "Nice shoes" I said sarcastically she rolled her eyes and walked towards me with a gas canister in her right hand "Just so you are aware I could dump this on you and redeem my sins on Sunday" How holy of her, I snatched the gas canister out of her hand and opened up the latch pouring gas into the bike, She looked on at me like she wanted to know how these things work.

I lifted the gas canister away and set it on the ground closing up the latch, I glanced over at Peridot who hasn't moved from her spot "I'm set" I sat on the bike and turned the key the bike came to life, and I was more than happy to feel it purr with power again "See you around" She looked like she wanted to say something but I ignored it and began to pull out of the driveway when she yelled "HOLD IT!" She reached out to the handlebars and slammed her hand directly on top of mine I glared at her from the contact and she slowly pulled away "You got something to say" She nodded and began to fidget with her fingers she stood there for what seemed like forever "Spill it out" She leaned into the bike and spoke really softly "I never got to thank you for saving me from almost becoming a flapjack today, I just didn't think you would want me talking to you after that, but I apologize for causing you any unnecessary trouble"

"You apologize for way too much ya' know, But yeah no problem."

She smiled brightly and it put me on edge making my face crunch up "Please be cautious and drive safely" She reached out for something from behind her and dropped the helmet I let her use right on my head "They make helmets for a reason, Use it" What was she the damn safety director? She sighed "I'll be seeing you tomorrow" I raised my eyebrow "There's only one high school so duh" She snorted and waved her hand at me "Goodnight, Lapis" She paced away back into that crazy expensive house of hers I watched on though as the lights coming from the inside turned off, She said my name and it just sounded so weird hearing her say it I shook this thought off and glanced around "Crap" It was dark and I had a curfew and prepared my nerves for mom to bark her head off at me for being late.

I dragged the bike out of the driveway and burned out on her street driving a little too fast to the gate I slowed down and waited for the gate to open, Once it did I headed out, then I suddenly paused and turned my head around was I forgetting something? "Oh fuck!" It hit me like a stray brick she had my jacket with her, and there was nothing I could now that the gate was closed unless I wanted to jump the fence like the genius I was.

I dropped my head in my hands mumbling to myself about how clueless I can be "Guess ill get it tomorrow" We were going to the same high school, so she'll probably show up with it, I'm surprised she didn't notice either, I put my hands back on the handlebars and got back on the road, I didn't exactly like driving with a helmet on mainly because I couldn't feel the wind in my hair the way I wanted another being it just looked plain stupid on me with all my hair sticking out of it "Hmph" I was taking it off once I got home.

I shut off the bike when I pulled up to my house trying to be soundless hoping mom would be fast asleep, I pushed the bike up the driveway and lifted the garage door trying my absolute best not to make a sound and propped the bike up in place I opened the garage door and into the dim lit hallway I was tip toeing at this point "Shit!" I almost tripped over a toy car when a small hand was placed over my mouth, And I looked up to see Steven with a finger placed over his lips.

"Shhhh! Mom's asleep she doesn't know your late" I gave him a thumbs up as I brought myself up "Good looking out" I fist bumped him and rustled his hair when Lion came in through the doggy hole of the backyard door, He stood there wagging his tail and I hoped he wouldn't do what I knew he so wanted very much to do "Lion Don't" He whimpered then growled straying away into the living room "Thought he was going to bark for a second there" Steven whispered I just nodded at him and shooed him away back to bed I made my way into the kitchen opening the door to my room.

When I made it down into my room I never felt so rapturous to finally see my bed I took my converse off and slid down my jeans, I flung myself on the bed making a soft thud I draped the covers over myself and reached for my Walkman I really should have given back the one I won today to whomever it belonged to since I had like 3 of these things, I slid the headphones on and watched the lava lamp make patterns along the ceiling and walls.

Peridot in some way ruined my night by me taking her home I was supposed to head over to Sourcreams house for band practice, It didn't bother me as much as it should have because I wasn't particularly angry with her for it but Relieved she made it home, I shifted around on the bed and slowly dozed off.


	2. HighSchool In A Nutshell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year in the infernal regions of Highschool, Lapis and Peridot begin to tolerate each other and realize this is the beginning of something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile! But I'm back at it again for good with this very late update, Enjoy ;)

Was this the actual meaning of death? Never have I ever felt so exhausted, My brain buzzed, This was only made worse when the blinds of my window opened like curtains at a theatre piercing straight through my closed eyelids I felt like a vampire being exposed, practically hissing at the contact "Another glorious day in Beach City!" You can't mistake Pearl's voice anywhere I had almost forgotten I wasn't even in Empire City anymore you never had to worry about the sunlight burning your corneas with all those buildings and factory smog blocking the very sky, I don't even remember if I ever also saw the sunshine.

"I forgot how much of a morning person you turned out to be" My voice was hoarse my face probably puffy and scarlet, I wasn't a morning person never have been and never will be since the day I could walk and talk , I tried pushing myself off the bed for a moment to see Pearl spinning and enjoying herself in my office chair I don't think I've ever seen her this cheery before, I wondered if she was drugged with that big goofy grin on her face "What time even is it?" I touched around the nightstand for the clock and groaned when I realized I had never even set it up or bothered to take it out the remaining moving boxes, Pearl quickly noticed how out of it I must have been "6:30, School officially begins at around 9:25 so we have plenty of time to get ready dragula" She gave me a puzzled look, and I did what little I could to try and hide my face with the fluffy blankets wrapping myself with them as if I was a human sushi roll.

"Hmm, You got home quite late last night, Lapis turn out to be peter pan? Take you across every single continent or something? See the sights of Asia" I giggled at the mention of Lapis, Reminding me of last night and that scrunched up face she made when she said "Thank you" Like the words were foreign and unheard of and torched her tongue like flaming coals "No she didn't actually, We ran out of gas along the way, and for the most part she was really....How do I put this for you...Polite" I shrugged, and Pearls eyes had bulged out in surprise with her jaw hanging low almost cartoon-like "Bullshit, She was nice to you are you like sure this is Lapis were talking about?" I nodded my head "She isn't the spawn of satan you know, totally went through my mind that it gets freezing here at night!" Pearl smiled again a little more creepy this time around though, her eyebrows reaching the very tip of her hairline in curiosity.

"Well, that explains quite a bit because I was wondering-" She pointed at me like a target and my back stiffened "Why that lovely denim jacket there that you held onto for dear life in your sleep had the words Sawyer stitched across the back" Did I even hear those words correctly? I panicked and began my search for the jacket around the room Pearl looking on completely dumbfounded "Ugh, don't look at me like that you creep" She gave me the twirl around gesture "Creep, am I? You've gone loca Peridot" I turned around to face the vanity and mentally slapped myself in the face.

I had been wearing the jacket this entire time, What is wrong with me? "Explainable okay, Where was I suppose to put it."

"Stuffed in your nose clearly I thought you would suck the thing up."

She knows how fast my face flushes from embarrassment and this must be a good ole time for her, It brought me back to the old days when we would tease each other to the point our faces turned redder than hell itself.

"Think more of Lapis do we now" She better not even suggest that I have some attraction to Lapis because I was just about ready to buy the next plane ticket out of here.

"I have a girlfriend you nut, Something you don't have so hmph! and just so you know I've known Lapis for as far half a day I tolerate her, but she isn't exactly an angel either."

"Oh, my touche! I chose not to have one you clod, but let's be honest-" She raised her hands in defeat "The girl has good taste in her choice of fragrance still a hardass though"

"Was that a curse word!" We both jumped at the sound of Moms voice "No ma'am" The woman had the hearing of a wild rabbit "Its good to have you back sis, Be down quick ma kept telling me about some surprise for us and I'm dying to see" I gave her a thumbs up as she skipped out of the room humming some tune "Ughhh" I still felt zombified and tried my best to pace myself "You got this Peridot" I made my way to the bathroom, I still could pinpoint every room in this palace of a house and its been years, Just across from my room stood the solid white door, I opened it an closed it with my foot "Woah, Hasn't changed much" The bathroom was squeaky clean and as big as an apartment in the city, Neatly folded towels and fantastic smelling candles.

I searched around for a bit until I came across a basket of clothes, Pearl was all I could think of she had set out an outfit for me probably the night before and even a new backpack leaned against the large mirror, Decorated with multiple pins and patches "You really outdid yourself, P" A green shirt with small aliens and overalls with black converse "Hurry up nerd!" I rolled my eyes; things were very much getting back to normal, I dressed myself and did whatever I could to look presentable enough, I looked at Lapis' jacket for a moment and neatly folded it "Hmm?" I didn't know for sure if what Pearl said was true about the jacket but- I pressed it up to my nose and took a whiff, This felt unusual and just strange something I would see in a movie when a girl gets her idols underpants, I felt like I was invading her privacy, how moral of me "But stars, She really does smell nice" Anyone would think that with all the activity she might do she would smell like a corpse, Guess not.

"Good god, Took you long enough" I exited the bathroom and walked with Pearl downstairs, Someone was cooking, and it made my stomach yearn for anything "Amethyst called early" I smiled like a schoolgirl hearing her name "What did she say?"

"Nothing much, She'll be here in a bit to come get you though" She poked my chest "I got our schedules early, And please tell Amethyst to not throw spitballs at me in chemistry" That sounds like something she would do "Hand it over" She rummaged through her bag by the time we made it into the kitchen "We have Gym and Swim class together, I checked" Of course she did "You girls hungry?" I saw mom making omelettes, and Ma clearly invested into her morning newspaper "Morning mothers, And yes I'm practically starving" We sat ourselves, That's when I noticed a strange hand place my breakfast before me, I yelled "Hey calm down!, it's just the maid" Everyone burst into a fit of laughter leaving me still spooked, What the hell is going on with me?

"Your ma and me will be gone for a bit these next few weeks, So the maid will take care of the house, Remember to be good girls" I nodded, This was normal for them to be gone to work for long periods of time some nights they wouldn't come home and just stay wherever they were, I didn't understand it at first but now that I'm older I get that their jobs are at the uppermost importance "Some hospital got a breakout of the flu, and they called me in, As for your ma-" She finally stuck her head out from behind that newspaper "New tech company wants some investors"

Everyone in town knew about my parents, How they had great friends in high places "Don't worry girls, After these few weeks we promise will be at home a lot more what do you think? Will even go for bowling" I think Pearl took it the hardest with our parents not being around often, All those ballet recitals and they've only been to four, As for me I coped with it the best I could and tried being the ideal older sister, Pearl was only younger by a few minutes we were fraternal twins don't think I could handle being identical we both just smiled and agreed with them, Hopefully, will be one step closer to being together all the time like in our preschool days.

I almost shot up from the chair when the doorbell rang, That thing was far to loud "I think I know who that might be, If you'll excuse me" Before Pearl could even get up our mothers stopped her "Hold on a second tiger, Both of you follow us" Oh yeah, The surprise they were hiding from us I expect it to be some new tech gadgets or even- Wait! But its outside.

"Were your parents not your kidnappers but please put these over your eyes" Blindfolds, Now I was blinder than ever "Don't let me go or ill fall" I was clumsy and clung to my mother like a koala "Just a couple of steps more" We were outside. It felt nice just the right amount of sunshine an wind "Almost there" From my sense of sound we were probably in front of the garage.

When the blindfold dropped, I was practically going to faint "You girls have your licenses now so, Surprise!" It took six tries for the damn thing, but from every mistake to hitting a curve and being terrible at parallel parking I came out successful, Pearl, on the other hand, got it on her first try she was always one for driving "Holy smokes, I call first!" We both ran to the driver's seat, but I soon gave up when I started wheezing, Damn asthma "Come on Peri, I'll let you get in the passenger's seat."

"I'm older than you! As your elder sister remove yourself from the vehicle!" My parents were laughing at my futile attempt to get Pearl out the car and our bickering "Older but shorter, So technically people are going to think I'm the elder so move it hobit" We stopped when a truck pulled into the driveway, and a short Latina came jumping out in excitement.

"Shi-Shoot man, Sweet ride!" She would say that word if my parents weren't around "Mercedes-Benz huh? Your gonna make everyone at school jealous even I'm jealous just looking at the thing" I walked up to her a little faster than expected and flung my arms over her in a quick embrace "You know if we were married, Maybe your parents could get me a Benz too" They watched on like spectators on a safari "Are you using me for my wealth Amy?" She rolled her eyes "Me the lovely gracious Amethyst of course not but ya know I wouldn't mind if you slipped me a few bills here and there" I slapped her arm.

"Ms. Corleone" Ma gave her a smile, But Mom just looked at her inspecting every detail of Amethyst, I was waiting for her to pull out a rifle and chase her around the neighborhood "Mrs. and Mrs. Schmidt" She froze up again and I tried my darn best to stifle my laugh "If its okay with you, I'll be taking your daughter to school"

Ma held onto Mom "Of course, Just make sure she makes it home early" Amethyst nodded "Not to intrude or anything but school is going to start soon so if you don't mind ill be taking this ride for a spin, I'd be the death of me to be late" Pearl started the car and Amethyst watched in awe as the car made it out the driveway I merely waved at her letting her know we would catch up soon.

"We should be getting on too, I don't like being late....like ever" She nodded "Yeah yeah, You two and your perfect attendance award" I waved at my mothers and took my leave walking back to her truck "You shouldn't be so scared of my parents ya know" Amethyst sounded like she swallowed a lump in her throat by the time we were in her truck "Your mom looked at me like she about ready to fling me across the gate out of here" I smiled at mom being overprotective of me unlike Ma who let us enjoy time with one another "It'll wear off in a bit she's just testing to make sure you won't try something slick"

We drove out of the driveway and onto the street pronto, Amethyst let out a breath I didn't know she was holding "Sorry, When I see your parents I try my best not to be so explicit or whatever" She felt like a statue when I was holding her while she greeted them the first time "So how was work yesterday?" She sunk into the seat "It's a fucking nightmare, All these kids everywhere running around they put me on cleanup do you know how many diapers get lost in the ball pit?" She laughed "Was a bit hilarious when Kiki got some kids gum stuck in her hair, Never seen her curse so much before" I wonder how people can put up with these jobs "Vidalia works there too" I remember her, Lapis' best friend those two seemed like peas and carrots "She usually just sleeps and takes orders for the parents" Since childhood I knew FunLand Pizzeria was just like a daycare, Parents dropping their children off to cause havoc and make working there a punishment.

"I wonder where Lapis works?" Shit, That wasn't suppose to be said aloud I have a terrible habit of speaking what's on mind it explained why some people never took an interest in me from the beginning, Because I spill the beans on just about everything I felt I wanted to say "Her uncle owns a BodyShop I think she works on the cars there and takes some calls for him" That sounded like it was uncomfortable for her to say, I didn't correctly understand why those two hated each other.

"I heard she took you home." She gripped the wheel a little tighter this time around "Yeah she did" The outburst took me off guard "If she did anything to you Peridot! You can tell me and ill take care of it" I wasn't going to let that happen or someone was being sent to the morgue, The blue haired girl saved me from sudden death and even took me home, offered me her jacket.... "Listen Amethyst, She's polite, and she saved me so if it's not to ask much I think you two should just get along for my sake."

When we hit a stop sign, I almost hit the dashboard "Not a million years babe, Different cliques we just don't click" I wasn't asking her to be her best friend in the whole wide world but to just respect each other enough not to start throwing punches at one another "What? She suddenly becomes your buddy that fast" I was wrong about Lapis and so was everyone else, She isn't this monster that everyone makes her out to be, and I honestly feel that it probably bothers her "Amy....Quit she isn't the kind of person you think she is alright! just never mind that I said anything" This could be our first argument, Silence soon purged the entire truck, so much for my first day at school.

"I'm sorry P-Dot" She reached out to touch my shoulder "I'm just worried ya know? Lapis is pretty careless from what I've seen, But I'll try to get along with her is that cool?" That sounded like enough for me to smile again, I didn't know Lapis all that great, but in a way since yesterday I would consider her to be a friend and not the enemy, but I wonder if Lapis sees it the same way I do, if she can see me as a friend or just some girl that she gave a ride maybe ill get to ask the blue jay soon enough myself.

When we pulled into the school parking lot I was all but amazed how so many people could fit into the small parking lot "That's the key to getting a parking space if you aren't early your shit out of luck" She was out first and helped we out the truck "Everyone kinda knows who you are" She whispered in my ear, Did word really get around that fast that I was back in town for good this time though I suppose that's normal for a small town, not much to gossip about when everyone here gets the word early.

"If I were you, Id take advantage of all the stares your getting" I flushed a little, Just about every clique had their eyes on me Jocks with frosted tips, Goths with tainted red hair, Nerds and their endless amount of books even the Grunge kids couldn't help but stare at me as if I were the last slice of turkey on Thanksgiving dinner

"Cool down chica, They just wanna figure out if you can hang with them" How boring, I didn't really get this whole thing with cliques and why certain people couldn't hang out with each other "Check it out Babe, Your one of us the Cool kids" Took a couple of years but I was actually "Cool".

"You two better keep this up, You'll probably win the best couple this year" We were greeted by Kiki "Where's Jenny?" We both took a peek behind her to find Jenny yelling at her father "Jenny just give Daddy a kiss!" We all broke into a fit of laughter as their father kept shouting she would be grounded if she didn't give him a proper goodbye "Thought they would lend you the pizza ride" The pizza ride? What even is that "What is a pizza ride" Jenny made her way to us clearly flustered and grumpy "their parents own a pizzeria, When their old man found out they were working at Fun Land he felt betrayed and took the car with him" Kiki sighed "The thing looks like a giant pizza smells like it too but it was our car, papa said he would think about giving it back" Jenny rolled her eyes, "Or he could just buy us a new one"

"Morning girls" Pearl arrived clearly happy than ever to be here, School was like her dojo "Woah look at you P, Nice ride" Students passing by just looked upset that it would probably take a lifetime of paychecks to ever afford the car before them others were awed by the vehicle "Not mine but Peridots too" We stood around for a moment talking and waiting for staff to open the school building when a familiar truck arrived and another unknown car behind her.

"Look at that! Holy shit she actually came and on the first day too" What were they going on about? "Well well, Lapis is really getting her stuff together this year" She drove a car too, It was in my words a pretty badass looking car I'd even say better looking then the Mercedes "Roadrunner" Everyone stared at me for a moment "What?" They giggled "How did it feel to hang out with Lapis last night, You run from the cops or did a beer run?" I sighed and rolled my eyes; Amethyst gripped my hand a little tight at the mention of her name making me wince at the touch "I'll tell you guys at lunchtime" She stared at me and whispered "Sorry."

I looked back at Lapis and her clique as the others continued there conversation, And like that, Our eyes met I smiled and mouthed "Hey" She simply winked an waved, was I flushing? I could feel the burn on my cheeks creeping up everywhere "You alright homegirl" I nodded at Jenny in assurance "I sometimes wonder how Sadie became friends with Lapis and her clique" We all stared at a minivan pulled up next to them, and a short girl around my height greeted Vidalia and Lapis, Garnet nodding at the smaller girl in acknowledgement "Totally out of this world, Lets leave that question to the philosophers"

Suddenly everyone around us including me suddenly clasped our ears shut when the speaker came on "Ack! My ears what the hell!" A large number of curse words from everywhere flew out in annoyment as whoever was controlling the speaker tried to speak "Ugh is this thing on? Hello students! It's me, Principal Dewey; I would like to personally welcome you all back to another year at Beach City High! Go Krakens!-" At least we had a cool mascot "Let's make this year a productive one students remember to pick up schedules at the front office and greet the staff here, Remember!" Like a synched choir everyone said, "Shine bright like Diamonds!" Not such a bad motto.

"Lets haul ass, The front office is gonna be swarming with other people" Amethyst held on tight to me as the others followed in suite behind us, It felt like a mosh pit trying to push past all the other students screaming for their schedules to be handed to them, The faculty overwhelmed and looked exhausted "Names please?" I smiled at one of the ladies "Amethyst Corleone, I'm Peridot Schmidt don't worry I have my schedule" I must have said some code name because the lady quickly jumped and worked fast to find Amy' Schedule in a stack of files "I know your mothers lovely ladies, Please give them my warm regards Ms.Schmidt" Amethyst examined me for a moment.

"Your like a mob boss Peridot, Your name commands respect around these parts" We laughed as she checked her schedule "Aw crap, I got World History with that teacher that smells like parmesan, Looks like you got American History, And English with Barbra" All these names of people I don't know of are really catching up with me "Barbra?" She nodded "Sadies mom, Shes fierce man and will pounce you if you don't turn in assignments early,Shes not a woman of empty threats" I wasn't worried like most students would be, My homework gets in on time, and I respect my teachers least I could say for the rest of the lot.

"I'll be your GPS and walk you to class but right now I gotta see the coach, Baseball and stuff" She pecked my cheek "I'll come get you at lunch chica" I waved her goodbye and looked around at the chaos before me "Geez" Some students were lucky enough to get their schedules others lay defeated on the floor "Move it dirtbag!" That's when I noticed a familiar girl pushing others away from her "Hey" We both stopped in our tracks, Lapis came closer and peeked into my schedule "So almost every class huh? I gotta put up with you, Don't school me on everything or ill fling myself from the lighthouse" I cracked a smile and she patted my head "Don't get comfortable yet" I wasn't sure how to react to that but before I could say anything its as if she disappeared into thin air "Does she teleport or something" I would see Lapis Lazuli in almost every class for an entire year, I suppose that actually wasn't so bad.

I rummaged around in my backpack for her jacket, and Gym was our next class after our first period "I'll see you then" I whispered to myself, I was stuck in a trance when Pearl came into my view.

"Best Friends already, Don't make me jealous Peridot."

"I have her in most of my classes."

"I'm calling it now but, I think you're the first Person Lapis might tolerate outside of her clique."

"How can you tell? Mind reader"

"She smiles at you."

"Does she not normally do that."

"Lapis smiling at anyone besides her friends is like hitting gold in a broken mine, She genuinely smiles at you."

She squinted at me for a moment, And I stood back at the intensity.

"What happened that night between the two of you, Touch on some subjects? Have a good cry? Past revelation"

Everyone has been asking that question lately, And how did I manage to get Lapis to even soften up to me if only by a little.

"Oh boy, A lot of stuff of which I'll tell you much later, but we both should get to class, So save it for another time."

"Very well sis, See you at Gym."

Pearl was gone soon after, grinning at me as she walked away leaving me behind in the continuing battle for the class schedules, For the first time I can actually feel that this school year won't be so bad after all, Were a family again I'm home yet everything has changed a bit but I can still recognize a lot of it, Amethyst introduces me to a new group of friends that I get to call my friends too, I'm no longer the outcast anymore and even....Lapis talks to me, And she's rather groovy I smiled at myself and walked to my first class before I was caught in the war going on behind me.

-

I often wondered if the school had as much money as they boasted about, Why? Because the locker room still smelled like piss and sweat "Three minutes ladies hurry up and get on the field!" It didn't matter if it was the first day back at school because coach smiley still made sure we had practice "Still can't believe you decided to come on the first day, Look at you doing big things" I sighed at Vidalias Enthusiasm, I felt like shit getting out of bed with mom barking down my neck at me to get up and get my ass to school this idea of finally starting to get my self together began to spoil, We were dropping our day to day clothes to get into the typical lacrosse uniform, Vidalia ogling everyone to make them uncomfortable a small hobby of hers, Garnet had her head stuck in her locker rummaging for deodorant.

"You know how my mom is this year and I just feel like a lowlife for not trying, I can't let Steven down if I just decided to drop out all of a sudden" I had thought about it occasionally, Here and there thinking of how much freedom I would have if I left all this school stuff behind me and just ran for the hills into the ocean and swim away to any place but Beach City "Poor you Lap, But listen your doing great if you ask me" I glared at her "I only slept four hours and hadn't even washed myself, I mean look at me dude" Vidalia stood expressionlessly, I looked like the correct definition of trash "No one said there was a rush, By the way, I meant to ask ya, How did your little date go with cliff jumper?"

Cliff jumper, Oh man she was talking about Peridot "Jealous? Whatever, Don't get ahead of yourself all I did was give her a ride so don't start thinking all mushy on me" She raised her eyebrows in delight "Answer me this, Is she like Pearl because I couldn't take another second of her yapping on to Garnet about all her girl scout badges" I laughed at how that must of gone for Vidalia and surprised she didn't boot Pearl out the truck "Got no clue how Garnet handles that, As for Peridot she isn't all that big of a headache honestly, Girl really has some....charisma in her" I don't show it not even in my thoughts but for once in my life I might have actually enjoyed having the short girl around me, Someone that wasn't apart of my group.

"Where is Lapis and what have you done with her!?" The locker room glazed their eyes over to us making me knee the blonde girl, Garnet finally pulled her head out that locker "This is great for you Lapis, I foresaw this coming from far away you'll need Peridot more then you think" Garnet was strange, Not in the weird way but rather good way but I wondered if she was reading into my horoscope or something with all this future information, And she never took those damn visors off for the life of her Vidalia and me had joked she was extraterrestrial and had three or four eyes under those dark shades "I'll be the judge of that, I got her all year for most of my classes even swim class" It was the only place I could think, Something about water and me just being down in the pool with my thoughts felt nice when it was deserted of students.

"Tough shit, Good luck with that Bob" They both patted me on the back as I shut my locker a little harder than intended "Lets just get on the field, Don't want smiley making me run laps again" I noticed myself starting to get lazier these days so being back in the game was good for my body, Though I still enjoyed my naps behind the bleachers "Yo!" When we made our way up the small ramp and outside I could see Sadie waving at us while being let down by her cheer group.

"Never pegged you for a cheerleader Sadie" She rolled her eyes.

"Lars said cheer would work out for me, So I show up to try-outs and here I am" Not many of us were fond of Lars and his wannabe edginess but just let the guy be for Sadie' sake.

"And you don't think he said that so that he could see you in this lovely miniskirt that could pass for stripper wear."

The short girl turned crimson "Chill out Sadie, I'm just pulling your leg" Vidalia joined in "We're just gracious you made the team, Last year we couldn't eat for days from that brunette vomiting in midair an all over the squad" We sighed at those times, Even Garnet wasn't motivated by the current cheerleaders, So much for our Kraken school pride.

"I won't let you girls down!" She saluted us, running back to her cheer squad "Okay ladies! Let's start the season off fresh, Same way just as last years drills and everything, We got Ocean Town High at our first game" Everyone laughed, they would be a piece of cake to beat "Alright roll call, Lapis, Vidalia, Garnet, Topaz-"

I searched behind me to greet Topaz, She was a Grade A saint, and I just felt so sinful to even curse in her presence ".....Jasper" That name....Out of all the reasons I might have hated attending High School, yours truly "Jasper Volkov" sat at the tip of the iceberg, She was a bully and a first-class douchebag even I wasn't that low enough to pick on defenseless kids and terrorize just about most of Beach City, It took just about everything in me to not punch her right dead on in the eye.

"Calm down, Don't let her get to you Lapis" Garnet had whispered to me, She reached out to reassure me I could make it throughout the year playing on the same team as the brute, I closed my eyes as the coach continued roll call and when I opened them she was glaring at me with her hell-like amber eyes, That smug smile I know all too well even her posture chose to insult me "Not today." The past between us is a bitter one and not something I even want to relive in my mind on a beautiful day like this.

"You all know your places ladies get to it, Lapis you play defender this time around! alright girls positions and no bullshit!" Coach Smiley cursed so often and loud you could hear it on and off the field "You alright there Lapis?" I nodded at Vidalia; I lied and wasn't with Jasper on the other side as attacker along with her gang of hot-headed crazies "Play ball!" The whistle blew, and my feet moved in a heartbeat even if it was just practice I tried my hardest to keep myself focused an level-headed "Here!" Vidalia had thrown the ball at me "Garnet!" I swung it to Garnet; It was a little trick of ours we came up with last year during winter practices its used to confuse the other team into thinking I still had the ball and it practically saved every game we played "Back at you!" The goal was coming closer to my view when just like that in seconds I was manhandled into the dirt "And just where do you think you're going?"

The hit was like a bus crashing into my right rib cage, I knew immediately who rammed into me "Bastard" I tried getting up but instantly grabbed ahold of my side clutching it in pain as I tried to stand straight that's when I let go instead foiling my fist, Jasper stood there right in front of me with her team cheering on behind her "That's uncalled for! No one else is a steroid junkie like you" I hit a nerve in the pale-haired girl "You want to taste the dirt again Lapissed" My eyebrows furrowed, and I was just about ready to knock the daylights out of her when I was suddenly pulled back like a ragdoll.

"Come on its the first day" Topaz and Garnet had grabbed me, Vidalia had tried her best to cool me down when the whistle blew like a siren over and over.

"What the hell was that Sawyer!"

"Come on Coach that's bullshit you saw her run into me!"

"Enough I'm not having this on the first day, You and Volkov get over it now and back in the game."

My rage had reached an all-time high with my anxiety blowing right through my brain "Hell no." I dropped my stick pushing past the Coach gripping my right side "Lapis get back on this field" I shook my head and did my best not to turn back, Most of the team had booed the Coach for his crappy display of handling the situation an I couldn't even imagine what Jaspers face looks like just about right now.

"Sawyer!" I flicked my middle finger as I made my way to the track field, I expected the first day to go like this as always life enjoys dropping the weights on me now and again "Ugh why?" I massaged my temples then put my hands back into my pockets trying my best to think of anything else besides what happened, Motorbikes, Cars, Those brand new pastel colors I wanted, anything would help just about now, Vidalia and Garnet knew better than to go after me when situations like this happened an I would just feel like a total clod if they were made to run the track because of me, Hell even-

"Peridot"

I had stopped in my tracks when the nerd came into my view, She smiled warmly making her way over to me with something in her arms, I looked up into the bleachers for a moment to see Pearl caught up in a book, Kiki and Jenny were play fighting and Amethyst I knew for sure was on the other side of the track on the Baseball field since practices usually synched up with ours.

"Meh, this can't be terrible."

I didn't wait for her to finish her walk to me and continued, She caught up with me soon enough "Its not polite to walk away when someone is approaching you" I chuckled "I'm not polite, You know I've never had a stalker have you stolen a pair of my undies yet" She gasped and made a face she did last night whenever she's embarrassed "I am not a stalker and neither would I want your undergarments! I was just observing" I eyed her with a grin "And I'm here to return something" We both stopped this time when she placed a jacket into my arms, My jacket "Check it out and here I thought you'd probably never give it back" I would have kept grinning when I noticed where we were standing, right where the baseball field was, and I could pick out Amethyst as the shortest one eyeing me like a hawk baseball bat in hand, It felt as if something was burning directly into my skull which was probably her staring.

"Your lover okay with you hanging around someone so "Bad" like me?"

"You're not bad." Woah that's different....those words, So passive and honest yet strange, Ugh! I punched my brain mentally for going all mush on me "We talked about it this morning, I was hoping you two could come to some friendly agreement."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends."

Peridot was indeed in another world and not here on Earth like the rest of us; She wanted to be my friend why would anyone want that in the first place? I knew about my reputation and how famous I was, but that wasn't an invitation for everyone to talk to me, so other students still kept their distances from our group and me.

"You'll regret it."

"I think you're just misunderstood, and I don't care if we're from different cliques or whatever that kind of pleasure doesn't appeal to me, But hey if its cool with you In truth, I'd like us to hang out do teenager stuff ya know? drink milkshakes discuss quantum physics!"

Girl had guts I'll give her that no one would in there right mind would think of spilling words like that to me "it's your funeral, You already know those two over on the field, and I'm sure you met Buck and Sourcream, so that leaves little Sadie" We walked for a while longer when I began to notice Peridot was far too quiet "Ughhh....you good short stuff?" She nodded "I'm fine, It's just that I saw what happened during your practice and it was totally messed up."

She must have noticed how fast my face changed and back to the mood I had been in, Anyone could see the storm cloud over my head right about now "It's whatever" I shrugged "It isn't! That's not sportsmanship that hit looked like it hurt and the way Jasper hit you was...Bullshit" I was astounded that she cursed, But intrigued out of my mind that she knew who Jasper was.

"You know Jasper?" She sighed with a frown "She's in my first period, and I must have sat In her favorite chair because she threw all my paper and pencils on the floor."

"Just stay out of her way and she'll usually leave you alone, Don't get near her gang of meatheads either" Peridot didn't deserve it since she's new and doesn't know the ropes around here, We stopped walking the track and took a seat in some empty bleachers when I noticed sweat drip and drop onto my forearm, I lifted the hem of my shirt to dry my face when Peridot gasped "Whats up with you? Mascot running around naked again" Her face turned into one of concern "You're bruised from the side" I quickly dropped my shirt and stood again to try and get away.

"Hey you shouldn't do that, I'm not a doctor but my mom is, and I'm pretty sure that's causing you some pain" I rolled my eyes, I had injuries like this often but brushed them off even still this one hurts quite a lot "No biggie" I would of walked away if the girl hadn't reached out to me "You don't have to be so tough were alone so secret safe with me Lapis" I tried prying her away from me, but she clung on tighter till she started wheezing taking out her inhaler "Dammit this isn't funny I told you I'm alright!" I realized this was going nowhere an just sat.

"Thank you."

"Just make it fast alright, Someone could walk by" She snorted and quickly composed herself "You snorted" I giggled as she rummaged through her gym bag completely flushed out suddenly pulling out some weird looking green paste and bandages "What the hell is that? Toxic waste" She shook her head "Its herbal, So just stay still it'll sting a bit" She got to it, The paste stung like salt on open flesh wounds, but I bore it "I guess you and Jasper aren't really on the same page huh?"

"Far from it, Get us in the same room and trust me the fur starts flying."

She bandaged me up enough for me to feel some relief "What? She beat you in a race maybe killed your pet goldfish" The only thing Jasper couldn't do was ride any motorbike I stand as a witness to that, Obnoxious that she's never been in any trouble and the school board doesn't have the balls to kick her out of school or off the team.

"I said it was cool to be friends don't mess it up, that's all your getting out of me, Peri-Dork "

"Smurf"

Good comeback one that actually may have burnt me, This felt unreal, and I had this idea that I was probably on psychedelics foaming out my mouth somewhere in a gas station, Because I was actually hanging out with Peridot and didn't feel so bothered as I had in the beginning, I have only a limited amount of friends I, for the most part, don't mind and talking to anyone else was just a hassle but here I was hanging out with wonder nerd "Nice roadrunner by the way, I can't understand how girls your age get all these cool classic muscle cars" I could tell her more about me then again I just save it for therapy but now just wouldn't be the time for that kind of past story.

"I'll tell you all about it over some beers someday If you decide to still stick with me."

"I prefer water and tea, Stuck here for good too."

"You should get back to your buddies before they think I abducted you."

"I could go back but....your way cooler to hang with."

The aching pain on my side had subdued proof being I could stand correctly and not like I had a stick in my ass "I should get back on the field before Coach tears me a new one" She chuckled "Of course, he didn't look too happy about you walking off, Is it okay for him to curse like that" I nodded "He has to get his point across somehow by the way you made me miss band practice yesterday" I gave her a fake ungodly look and was ready to laugh my ass off from her stubborn face "Listen! I would have been fine with walking, but I have a conclusion, That deep in your itty-bitty heart-" She poked my chest "You cared about getting me home, See you're not so ice cold after all." My face scrunched up again, I found sweet things to be sickening, but this just humiliated me "Stop with the angelic stuff before I hurl" Her hand extended to me.

"Not forcing you, But when you're around me, I won't tell a soul if you softened up a bit" I rolled my eyes but decided to return her friendly gesture.

This was new territory for me, Being like this with someone who wasn't Steven whom I was gentle and sympathetic with it, Trusting someone was just as difficult for me it almost seemed like everyone just saw me when something terrible happens "Your going places kid" My old mans words had resonated in my head I wonder what he would think of me now I pulled myself out of my thoughts as quick as a hiccup and back to Peridot.

"I suppose, Here catch blondie!" I threw a walkman into her hands; It belonged to Amethyst when I noticed her scribbles on it I'm surprised it didn't shatter into bits in my pocket "Give the shortie my regards, Later!" I non chalantly left her in the bleachers "Remember there's no I in a team!" Gross who said's that kind of stuff "Okay, Loser" I waved at her while running for the field and making my way to line up with Vidalia.

"Back in one piece, I see."

"Save it lets just get through practice."

That entire game in Practice I ignored Jasper for most of it pretending she was invisible with gear on, Every now an then I could make out Peridot on the bleachers smiling an giving me a thumbs up cheer team would so accept her, Garnets probably right with how things are going so far I do have a chance to turn things around for the better instead of being a disobedient twat "Fiduciosamente" Even Peridot had hope in me, And that was reassurance enough for somebody like me.

-

"So waddup? Hows your day been so far I saw this guys chemistry experiment just pow! Blew up in his face."

I giggled, Amethyst had accompanied me to most of my classes holding my hand tight to make sure I didn't get lost in the waves of students "So far its been manageable" She didn't mention me and Lapis hanging out during gym class so I assumed I had her approval of our sudden friendship "This is it, E hall room four" Amethyst cringed "I'll call the priest to pray for you, Good luck with Barbara as a teacher" She gave me a grimacing face before kissing my cheek goodbye "More than likely just an over exaggeration" American History was my last period, I found out from Pearl that Lapis would be in the same class along with Jenny and Garnet, I thought about how the twins are holding up with the separation in their periods by one class.

I glimpsed inside before stepping foot into the classroom; no was here yet "Of course." As always I'm tickity tock on time "You must be Peridot, it's wonderful to meet you Ms.Schmidt I know your mothers quite well" Just about every teacher has done this everytime I walked in the classroom, I felt like royalty, but the other students must have seen me as a kiss ass "Sit wherever you like!" I smiled and nodded while hunting for a seat in the bare room.

The back has never been my favorite place, Most students would sleep an snore or listen to music the middle wasn't bad either but something was bound to distract me there, Leaving the front as the best option by far, I sat myself and immediately noticed the graffiti on the desk with former student names and childish drawings of extremities I chuckled at how people still found private parts drop-dead hilarious.

One student after the other the room began to fill up when I noticed just how small the classroom was, We were practically stacked like sardines "Agh! No horseplay students-" I was fortunate enough to move my head when a spitwad the size of a softball flew past my face "No spitballs either!" This place wasn't a school it was Beach City Zoo, I slammed my head on the desk "Jesus take the wheel" I poked my head out of my misery to check if anyone I knew was here yet.

Jenny was stuck in the back with a group of flannel wearing kids and their boombox; I continued searching when I caught Garnet paying attention to squirrels outside the window in a trance "How does anything get done around here?" It hit me then that Lapis was nowhere in sight, I had her in Chemistry an Geometry, but for the most part she kept to herself and sat at the back with her group, Id peek a glance at her to see what she was up to and she'd be doing two things, Be in a deep slumber or eating Doritos she didn't bother taking out a pencil or paper, I checked my watch to see that ten minutes had passed since the beginning of class and Lapis was still a no-show.

"Enough!" Ms.Miller had slammed her hands on the table sending what felt like a shockwave throughout the class, Students paused looked at one another and sat down in their seats silence spreading like a lone graveyard "With utmost solicitude-" The door swung open as if the hinges would fall off "Sup? Sorry I'm late" The teacher rubbed her temples in frustration, Lapis, on the other hand, could careless scratching her head with ease grinning wider than a child it astounded me how laid back the girl was "Just have a seat Lapis" She took a seat next to Garnet "As I was going to say, Do not become comfortable in your current seats because I have arranged a seating chart" The class exploded into a riot chanting every curse word that would make any mother soap your mouth clean "Do not complain! I've reviewed most of the last year's grades and many! Of you need to sit somewhere with the least distractions, As for you Ms.Schmidt, please stay seated" Oh yeah, I could feel them the daggers and lasers everyone was glaring at me with behind my back, So bittersweet.

Garnet was seated next to Jenny by the window no protest what so ever from each other's sides, The seat next to me was vacant each row was split into a desk for two "Lapis please take your seat next to Ms.Schmidt" Lapis? My heart made a strange flutter, Why was I so nervous? I imagined her to make big scene and start flipping desks trying to murder Ms.Miller with the spirit of satan but it was the exact opposite, We were friends now she tolerates me and even lets me hang around her "Yeah yeah" She brushed past other students taking a seat next to me "Do not think for a second that because it is the first day we'd get a free day, I have an assignment for you and the student seated next to you" The student next to me, Of course, Lapis! This was nerve-racking for me I preferred working alone when it came to partner assignments "American Revolution" That wasn't hard to write a paper on the teacher had written it on the chalkboard, Due by Friday work as a team students! The cogs in my brain tried to process it, Pull yourself together Peridot.

"I'd be nice to write my name without the entire damn table moving" I glanced over at her, And oh my god! she actually had a pencil an paper out "Its a habit" I awkwardly itched my ear "Get out the habit, Oy you got any led?" She shook her pencil at me "Just take my pencil" I extended it to her and she smiled "I don't give these back ya know" I grinned "Got plenty of them" It was quiet for a moment nothing but small talk an whispers coming from the students behind us, They were staring like never before at how chillaxed Lapis was behaving around me "Wicked dude" We could hear them for sure "The dust is kicking in man I see trippy stuff, Lapis is sitting next to wizkid" Sick! What a terrible nickname, I enjoy Wondernerd far better.

"Everyone is....Looking at us" I didn't glance over at her but continued writing on my paper "It's bothering you isn't it?" I nodded in clear displeasure "I won't stress about it, Never had this much attention before" and like that Lapis turned around in her seat with a disgruntled look on her face "Beat it, shitheads." I watched as the stares stopped and just about everyone returned to what they were doing before "Happened to Sadie when she started hanging with us, Meh you get used to it after a while" I smiled in gratitude "Thanks" She chuckled like a schoolgirl "You could try it you may be shorter than everyone, but I bet deep inside you got some spunk girl, Kick some ass stand up for yourself" I could never recall a time when someone thought I was capable of defending myself, In reality, the only move I knew was duck and cover an pray nothing hits you.

"Not much of a fighter, I mean look at my fists" They were doll-like and fragile like stained glass "Can't fight em, Bite em and tell them you have herps or something" She was motivating I had to admit it maybe I would try doing that if Jasper bugged me again.

"So what's up? We're working together now apparently, Great...As if I haven't got enough of you already."

"Yeah, I caught that, We could go to a cafe maybe a pizzeria or my house.....Umm....If that's fine with you? Anywhere is fine" We were friends now, But it felt like I was asking her for an impossible task, Typical Peridot, I never was much of a people person and enjoyed watching thrillers with my stuffed animals than actual human beings.

"Ohhh I might tell Amethyst her girlfriend wants to bed me, Buy me dinner first at least" I caught my face while it flushed like the burning flames of hell "Holy shit! are you okay? Peridot I was joking" I was caught in a coughing fit shaking my inhaler for dear life before I inhaled and calmed down "Mother of Christ Lapis, If your this vulgar at school how are you at home I mean-" I paused in amusement when I saw her reaching into her pocket for, Tater Tots.

"Your seriously eating at a time like this"

"Stressful day get off my back, Just a couple of tots."

"You're like a teenager exposed to far too much sad British pop music."

She laughed "Peridot this place sucks, I'm just making the best of it with all my sarcasm" She reached for my hand dropping a tater tot in the palm of it, Would they taste any different from being in her pocket this entire time "Quit being a killjoy and loosen up and maybe I'll soften up, Or I'm out this little weird friendship stuff" I hesitated but plopped the tot in my mouth, They didn't taste strange at all "See not so bad is it, I've wanted to ask you something"

"You may proceed." I finished up a few sentences with ease, Waiting for her question in anticipation.

"Whats Empire City like? I might play up there soon enough."

It was a home away from home; I miss it in some odd way you could feel the change of atmosphere once you hit the city limits, All the bright lights and people, It made you stronger for some reason me being a petite girl taking on the big city.

"Beautiful, At night mostly, During the day the streets are a fight for survival, The subway is always packed and you can never hitch a taxi ride without it being taken for good" Wow, That did not come out right what so ever than what I was planning to say, I never experienced all of it since I spent most days in our condo staring out from my window at the citizens below, They were working class folks others trying the best to make a buck an here I had it made, Mom and Ma told me the story about a hundred times before bed, They came from nothing to becoming everything.

"Sounds like my kind of city, So what? You go to parties or mosh pits upstate."

I shook my head "If by parties you mean cosplay gatherings than yes, As for mosh pits, No I don't enjoy being trampled by angry metalheads."

"Queen of introverts aren't you."

"I won't protest, but yes I am, I was always an unusual close quartered child, I wasn't cut out for being popular "

"Yeah maybe not, But your shagging Amethyst aren't ya? Shes pretty "Popular" Oh boy, Not this again.

"Excuse me, Shagging? No."

"Unicorn shit, Long distance relationship and you didn't do the dirty on the first day you get here, Impressive" She scratched her chin and stopped to squint her eyes, I followed them to what she was looking at, My hand the purity ring.

"No way! that what I think it is"

"You haven't noticed till now? Before you insult me keeping it in your pants would be great until marriage" I didn't get the hormonal craze over losing your virginity in the teen years, But could I say? Seriously I wouldn't even know where to begin I'll get my hair stuck in a fan with my clothes still on by the end, The way most adults explain it to you when your young it should be with someone you hold and love a commitment for the rest of your life with that particular person genuinely, Instead of a one night stand with a stranger who will probably never call and vanish by morning, Just like the movies.

"Hey no hate from my side, You're not the only one."

"I've heard differently."

I wouldn't know for sure if Lapis was virginal or not, She was gorgeous regardless of her demeaning attitude, From my point of view she was a woman of standards I doubt she wouldn't sink that low to pass her hands around to just about every girl that walks by, geez I felt erroneous having these thoughts, "Listen nerd, I'm just as much a virgin then nuns in a Catholic church" This conversation was on another level "This is so inappropriate to talk about especially here in class" She laughed raising her arms otherwise "What better place to discuss it? Sex education is important" I wouldn't argue with her on that statement, Freshman were the only ones who got sex ed as a class, Uck! Here I am thinking of sexual intercourse crap what is with you Peridot? I need to get my mind out the gutter and more on the assignment in front of me.

"If you don't mind me changing the subject, We have a partnered assignment due Friday."

"Don't even remind me."

"My house would be suitable; I have a desk and computer if we need to research anything, we could finish it by Thursday."

She pouted "Your gonna bring the devil into your house what would your mothers say? Pearl?" I giggled "They'll be out of town only the maid will be around, Pearl won't mind you I think, just leave shoes at the door and try not to touch anything that looks expensive."

She nodded in agreement but than her facial expression turned into one of realization, She smacked her forehead "Hold it, I got work after school not sure how late I'll arrive at your place" I smiled "We can leave together if that's okay, I totally wouldn't mind being around a BodyShop" She looked at me in curiosity and suddenly poked my nose "Now I really believe your a hardcore stalker, Who said I work there?".

"Amethyst"

"Of course she did."

"Its cool just ya know, Keep that brain of yours on a leash and try not to school the customers, Deal?"

"Deal, Maybe I could learn something from watching you, or you could teach me a thing or two about automobiles" she smirked, Than there was this weird glow in her eyes like something I've never seen on her before, Was it happiness.

"So long as you pay attention" My watch began to beep at just the right time the bell had rung, Students bunny hopped over desks and bolted for the door leaving papers and gum in the wake "Our generation really hates High School" Lapis nodded swinging her backpack over her "Can't blame em, This place is like temporary prison for some of us" I said my goodbyes to the teacher, Lapis was already making her way out the classroom when it hit me like a bolt of lightning to grab the sleeve of her jacket "Wait!" She turned around slightly antagonized "I got somewhere to be, so spit it out" How would I even put this without making it uncomfortable for her.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Look I think you sorta get how people talk about you, A total hardass with no regard for breaking the law, Lapis you really aren't anything like that, I'm sorry for being one of those people at the beginning a total clod" Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to process the words.

"Hey umm, You don't have to say that its cool Peridot."

She reached out for my shoulder "Amethyst might get jealous, Making this a love triangle are we" This would have been the death of me, My face looked like a strawberry at this point "This is becoming your favorite past time isn't it teasing me like this isn't nice" She nodded "You'll get used to me being a jerk" I rolled my eyes "If I don't fling myself from a cliff" I gasped when I realized what I said "I'm rubbing off on you already that sure didn't take long did it" I kicked her in the knee "Geez, Enough already I don't know if I can take any more" Two days in of knowing Lapis, And in a blink of an eye she invades my thoughts.

"I'll see you around Peridot" Woah...that sounded genuine and sweet, She waved goodbye at me whistling a tune as she left the messy hallway tossing a coin in her hand with her left, it was an empty ghost town not a student in sight, What was it with me being left alone all the time.

"Hey boo!" Dear god, I was caught off guard and startled with a jump

"Amy, Don't do that I practically pissed myself."

"Ohhhhhh a bad word."

"Its been a long day, Wheres Pearl."

Amethyst coughed "Stuck in her little ballerina class; She said you could ride with me if you wanted"

I nodded, She took my hand leading me out the brick building and to the parking lot "So I'll ask again babe how was the day so far?"

It was rocky, It was nothing like my private school back in Empire City, I had to get used to the public system, But so far it wasn't all that bad lunch was enjoyable the food, on the other hand, I wouldn't even give to our dog classes were decent and Lapis can tolerate me, Jasper was a downside but I was somewhat good at sneaking past bullies and fights.

"It was great." I turned to smile at her; She patted my hand "A lot more eventful than my school before....By a long shot" She laughed "Finally you see some real teenagers in their natural habitats, You wouldn't get that experience in a private school."

Amethyst was right, Nothing really seemed censored here at all, Everyone was themselves be it good or bad something I didn't see enough of upstate "Beach City is so weird" Delmarva all together was strange, but this place is my home, I closed my eyes for most of the ride before I gave into sleep with the biggest smile on my face, Creep by Radiohead playing throughout the trip home.


End file.
